A New Life, For Better or For Worse
by Chocola Emo Shizzle
Summary: DISCONTINUEDLOL
1. Chapter One: Run

A New Life, For Better or For Worse

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Disclaimer: Not mine. Seriously. If I owned it, why would I be writing fanfictions for it? If I owned it... well, let's just say it _wouldn't _be a children's book. -Laughs-

A/N: Okay guys. Here I am again. I've found this pairing and am trying my hand out with it. I've got the plot set in mind and that way it should follow it. I'm not too sure however with the title of it, if anyone can think of a better one let me know. If I like it and think it goes with the story I'll change it and give the rights to whoever gave me it. Now please enjoy!

* * *

A foot tapped the ground in irritation and annoyance

A foot tapped the ground in irritation and annoyance. The young man stared stubbornly at the desk in front of him, teeth grinding together as the foot tapped.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

"What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Potter?" The tired voice asked again.

No response.

"Mr. Potter, you have to understand the situation you're in. You _attacked_ another student. There were witnesses surrounding you both that say you attacked him out of the blue. That doesn't look good for you." The woman sighed and sat down in the chair opposite of him on the other side of the desk. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Mr. Potter, please just explain to me why you attacked Mr. Malfoy."

His hands clenched together in anger at the name.

Malfoy.

His eyes narrowed and as soon as he was about to open his mouth to say how he felt about that two-timing s.o.b his mother stormed in.

"Harry!" She screeched. One could tell in one glance that this redhead was definitely not pleased. No one would be when getting a call from the school to tell you your kid is being expelled from school.

It would have been just suspension if not for the many… _difficulties_ he had with the school. Lily screamed words of meaningless things at him as he sat there. He gave no inclination that he heard her which angered her to no end. She grabbed his shoulder and jerked him in an unmotherly way to force him to look at her.

The moment her hand touched his shoulder he pushed her away from him and jumped out of the chair. "Don't touch me!" He screamed at her, rage swelling in his chest.

"I wouldn't have to touch you if you'd acknowledge me you little brat!" She spat at him. She turned to Mrs. McGonagall and nodded stiffly in her direction. "I'm sorry for my son, he will be punished accordingly at home." The older woman said nothing. "Is there anything else?"

"You'll have to sign a few things before we release him." She looked at Harry, eyes knowing behind her glasses. "Mr. Potter, please sit in the hall while we sort this out with your mother."

"I won't go with her!" He protested, feet not moving from the carpet. "I hate that house and I hate that woman!"

"Don't speak about me that way!" She snarled. "I can still whoop your ass, boy!"

Harry sneered. "Already picked up the bottle, _Mother_?"

"You aren't my kid ya little brat!"

Harry smiled sweetly. "But _Mother Dearest_ you pushed me out of your vagoo. You've told me the story thousands of times." He turned to the woman still sitting. "Don't let me go with that woman." His voice was softer, the rage gone now.

He hated his mother. He hated that house. Too many memories tainted lay within it. It wasn't always like this. He used to be a good kid. He had a loving dad, mom, and a boyfriend to boot. But things always come tumbling down in the end.

When everything good happens, you feel like you're on top of the world. When everything comes down, you feel like anything could kill you. And that was exactly how Harry felt. The kindest word would send him over the edge now. He only knew bad things and good ones only seemed to hurt. His mother could scream, she could hit him and tell him he was worthless and that he was a murderer. But he could survive that. He had to. The moment however the tears started to pour from her eyes were the moments that he broke. The moments he would promise her anything to end her suffering, even his death if that would make her happy.

But then those tears would dry and those fists would fly. So he left whenever those tears started to come. He left the crying woman on the floor, returning late in the night to make sure he was safe from those angry emerald eyes so like his own.

Mrs. McGonagall shuffled the papers on her desk nervously. "Please go out into the hall while I discuss the situation with your mother Mr. Potter."

His eyes, once soft and helpless were now hard and filled with hatred. "That woman is _not_ my mother!" He left admist the yells of Lily and the protests of the professor. The door slammed shut behind him. One look down the empty hall was all he needed before he took off and ran for all he was worth. Years of practicing futball (We Americans call it 'soccer') had tuned his body, but alcohol had brought it down. He was out of breath by the time he was out of the school, but the teenager didn't stop running. He ran down the street, dodging people on the sidewalk, running across the street without even a glance for this safety.

Finally he reached his destination.

His house.

He was quick, throwing open the door that was never locked and running up the creaky stairs to his room. He dropped to his knees beside his bed and pulled out a large duffel bag. Funny thing about it was that it was a Spider-Man duffel bag (And yes, I _do_ have one!) and it was already stuffed with clothes. He quickly grabbed a picture of happier times, shoved that in there as well and ran down the stairs, almost falling a few times, and entered the kitchen. He grabbed random food and shoved it in there as well. He paused, feeling the weight of the bag. He opened it and pulled out two pairs of pants and three shirts and tossed them onto the ground. Now he left.

His mother would be happier without him here.

Draco would happier now that he was gone.

He didn't have any friends to worry over him. All ties were cut. All the people that he cared about either hated him or were dead. So why stay? There was nothing to tie him down to this stupid little town.

He grabbed his wallet, shoved it into his pocket and left the house, leaving the door wide open. "Let the woman get robbed," he sneered to himself. "It'd teach her a lesson or two." He allowed himself a smirk as he began his jog down the sidewalk, away from it all.

* * *

His jog was no longer and the town and the sun were gone. His duffel bag was still on his shoulder, but his feet were shuffling along. He was walking, but he wasn't going very fast. He scowled. In all of his excitement to leave he had forgotten several important things.

1. A map.

2. Water.

3. More water.

He sighed and licked his chapped lips, trying to draw liquid to them. He dropped to the ground, his body giving up. "This sucks!" He moaned loudly to himself. "I'm so fuckin' stupid! But I'm not going back there!" He sat up quickly, snarling to himself. "I won't let myself ever get in a situation like that ever again!" He scrambled to his feet, full of energy now. He kept walking at a brisk pace and let a chuckle escape him as a thought found its way in his head. "At least I'll lose weight and gain muscles!" He laughed out-loud. Perhaps going alone hadn't been a smart thing? He was so yearning for compainship that he was talking to himself! That earned itself another laugh of self-pity. He was a stupid, stupid boy.

But he kept walking, leaving behind a bad life and entering a new one. For good or for worse he was not yet sure.

As he walked he gazed up at the stars, allowing himself a moments peace. He stopped and smiled to himself. His father would have loved to see this. He could hear him now. _"Wow! That sure is pretty! Hey, Harry, let's see how many constellations we can point out!"_ But they didn't know any so all they would have done is made up their own, laughing together in a happy world.

He sighed, all the joy and energy draining out of him. That life was no longer his to live. He only had memories of it until they too died.

As he walked, he thought of the day his father died. The day he killed him.

_"Dadddd," he whined in the passenger seat of the car. "Can't we stop at a gas station and get some water?" They were driving back to their home. His mother had flown back a few days ago since they had gotten a call from her work saying a few things. She had to leave early, but they had been okay about that. It was just Harry and his father James in the car. The clock read one in the morning but they still had a long time before they came across a motel for the night. Harry sat up in the seat as he spotted a _Valero_ sign glowing in the night. "Dad! A Valero!" He turned to him, begging. "Please stop and let me get some water!"_

_James sighed, tired as ever. "Fine," he said. "You stay in the car, I'll leave it running. I'll get you a bottle of water." He smiled mischieviously. "And maybe an extra bottle for you to pee the water back into," he teased. Harry laughed, glad for this time with his father. James was always working late and rarely saw his son so these times were precious to the both of them. He pulled up to the gas station and left the car, ruffling Harry's hair affectionally before he did so. "See you soon, kiddo," he whispered to his son. Harry just grinned and pushed his hand away._

_"Yeah, yeah. Bring back the water and I'll think about it." These were the happier times of Harry's life. Once he got back home he and Draco were going to be back together. It had been hell for him to just text his boyfriend, to not see him and kiss him and do other things. He missed the blonde desperately. James grinned back and left the car. Harry locked the door automatically, like the good boy he was. He watched his father enter the Valero._

_He waited patiently and watched the store, eyes following another man as he nervously entered the store. Harry frowned, but did nothing. It was none of his business. That guy was probably just wacked out on drugs. His eyes found his father as he headed towards the cash register._

_The nervous man had his hand in his jacket._

_The nervous man pulled out his hand and with it, a gun._

_The nervous man yelled, the words invisible to Harry as he stared. He was floored. He was scared. He couldn't do anything._

_James slowly got down on the ground, mouth moving to words Harry couldn't hear. The nervous man seemed unsure, afraid of what this other man was saying. Then his eyes steeled and he pointed the gun to the man kneeling on the floor. His expression, which had been one of nervousness earlier was now cruel with a smirk on his face. He said something right before he pulled the trigger right into James' face._

_Harry's father fell, his face now splattered everywhere in the store. Harry screamed, his hands scrambling for his seatbelt. He had to get out! He had to get to his father! Tears streamed down his face and the world slowed. The man turned and shot the man behind the counter, laughing as he did so. He quickly opened the register and took all the money in there. He left the Valero grinning._

_But he paused and turned._

_He looked into Harry's car. The man's expression hardened as he saw the teenager in there. He quickly stormed over there. Harry watched him with hate-filled eyes, his fingers finally unlatching his seatbelt and throwing open the door. "You motherfucker!" He screamed. "You killed my father!" The man smirked._

_"Was that pathetic man your da-da?" He taunted. "The man that begged for his life? The man that begged me to not hurt him, to just take the money and leave? The man who said he had a family to live for. A son he cared about." His eyes were glittering with pleasure. "Are you his son?" His eyes slowly moved from the boy's face down to his feet and up again. "My you are delicious looking."_

And that was where his memory ended. The only thing after that he could remember was screaming, pain, and the feeling of helplessness. The next thing Harry remembered was waking up in the hospital.

There was nothing else for Harry to do right now beside sleep. And so he did. Tomorrow would bring sore muscles, more walking, and perhaps hitch-hiking. Sexual favors were not below him.

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? Let me know by reviewing okay? I would really appreciate it if you'd review, just a one-word would be nice. I usually review stories with just the word 'Nice.' on the review. XD Now please review and the next chapter should be out soon. Any ideas if I should switch off and on from Harry's point in the story and Fenrir's until they meet? 'Cause once they meet it'll just be in Harry's.


	2. Chapter Two: Fast

A New Life, For Better or For Worse

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to amy () since she was the first one to review. It cheered me considerably to see a review. She wanted a chapter with Fenrir's point of view and I did one for her. : Harry isn't in this one folks, but his chapter is next. They _might _meet in that chapter or the next one. Haven't decided yet. Read on lovelies!

* * *

The car zoomed down the road, weaving in between traffic. The speedometer just kept going up. It was a wonder cops hadn't pulled him over yet. The man smirked as he ran the red light, honks and tired screeching after him. Did he care that his life was in danger? No, not really. This man lived life as wildly as he wanted. Why did he live like this? Because he had no ties to this world. His parents had disowned him once he turned twenty-one and he began to spiral out of control. He wasn't always like this though. He was a powerful man, a genius some called him. He ran a multi-billion corporation, but if one asked him what it did all he could say was that it had something to do with things that went fast. Cars to be precise. His company made cars. They made them faster. And right now that's all Fenrir wanted to do. He wanted to go fast.

When his parents disowned him, someone else picked him up. They brushed him off and gave him a goal. Become better than his dear old dad and mum. So he worked and worked. Who was the man who picked him up? It was a very good-looking man called Revenge.

Finally the speedometer slowly began to descend as he threw back his head and laughed. His car was a dark forest green, a convertible, and very small and sleek. It was one of his newest models and only he and two other people had one. He had one of all his cars. Well, he did. He had given the majority away to his friends since he never touched the older models anymore. He even lost his interest in just watching the rage and jealousy build in his friends.

The car swerved into a spot, the motor purring as it sat there. He smirked to himself. Oh yeah. This car was very nice. He turned it off, the heavy rock disappearing in an instant. He opened the door and got out. The car was small. He was not.

Standing at six foot four inches, Fenrir Greyback didn't have to look up to many people. He was built with muscles though he didn't look as strong as he was. You could see the muscles, but you didn't see the strength behind them seeing as his body was only toned-looking. His hair was buzzed to his head and looked silver in the sunlight. It was actually just a very blonde, blonde. His skin was tanned from the many hours he spent in the sun, calluses on his hands and feet.

He locked the car nonchantlantly and began to stride towards the building he'd stopped at. He never simply walked. He commanded attention with his prescense and seemed to stride with a purpose so much better than your own.

He pulled out his sunglasses and perched them on his nose, hiding his unique amber eyes from view. Those seemed to get the most stares than anything else. And if he ever answered anyone honestly he would tell them it irked him.

Of course he would never admit it.

"Mr. Greyback." Everyone politely said to him, afraid to make this powerful man angry.

Well, everyone but a certain someone.

A young woman was coming towards him, a buisness dress on and heels pumping on the ground. "Fenrir!" She snapped. Her long brown hair was pulled into a professional bun and her hazel eyes were strict and angry. "Where have you been?" Before he could reply she shook her head. "Doesn't matter. You're already late for a meeting. Follow me." She turned on her heel and began to walk briskly. Without even looking over her shoulder she said, "And don't stare at my butt. And no lollygagging. You're late enough as it is."

Fenrir allowed himself a small grin as he quickly caught up to her. "I told you to cancel this appointment." His voice was deep and rough.

She sighed. "And I told you I couldn't. Mr. Riddle asked for this meeting with all the higher-ups." She pursed her lips and kept her thoughts on Mr. Riddle to herself.

Fenrir grinned, seeing the look on her face. "Not quite too happy 'bout him huh?" He teased.

"It's not my right to say whether or not I like Mr. Riddle. Our relationship is entirely professional." Her speech was brisk, professional. Then a growl came out, "But if he keeps hitting on me the shit will hit the fan." Her eyes were dark and violence swam in them.

He grinned. "I agree."

She laughed, joy replacing the violence. "I always knew he hitted on you too." She swatted his arm. "Who could resist a manly-stud hunk like yourself?"

Fenrir did the muscle-man pose with his arms. "I agree."

She laughed. Then quickly sobered up as he did too. "The meeting consist of Mr. Riddle, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin. The topic is- I actually have no idea. All they said is confidential." She snorted. "I take of everything for you and they don't even tell me this. So be on your guard. Mr. Riddle and Mr. Dumbledore haven't been playing nice all day. You can't really tell with Mr. Dumbledore, but you can see it by the way his eyes twinkle so much. The more agitated he is, the more he twinkles." She smiled, proud of herself for noticing this.

Fenrir nodded. "Thanks Bella." She nodded back.

"Oh and don't forget you have a four-thirty so this meeting can't run into that." She pursed her lips. "You'd have more time if you have been here at three."

"I live to make your life hard." He teased before straightening himself out. The teasing, the liveliness drained out of him and he became a ruthless business man. "Time to get the show on the road," he murmured to himself as he took off his glasses and pocketed them. They would help him here.

* * *

He closed his eyes and sighed. That meeting had drained him. Furthermore, nothing had been accomplished! All they did was bicker. He could already see the sides of the meeting. Mr. Riddle and Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, and then himself. He had stayed on his own side, allowing the agruments and the evidence wash over him. In the end he told everyone he would think about it. He really hated these people. Then his four-thirty rolled around and that was a meeting with his mother, who begged him to forgive his father and come back to the family.

His mother's name was Lisa Marie Frost. The Frost were a very powerful family.

But he was now a Greyback, a last name all to his own, and he was even more powerful than the Frosts.

So he said no and she left, no tears on her face. His own face was hard with barely concealed hatred on it with the mention of his father. One knew no hate greater than his.

Once all his appointments for the day had been made, all the boss things he had to do were done, Fenrir was ready to go fast again. He glanced at the clock and saw the time, scowling darkly to himself. It was ten thirty-eight now and the whole day was gone. His scowl darkened when a knock came from the door. "Enter," he growled.

Bella's face popped in and she grinned. "Hey there big guy. Ready to hit the road? Everything's done for us today and we can get out of here." She stepped further into the office. Her suit was gone and her hair was down and loose. She had one a loose-fitting shirt now and low-riding blue jeans. "I've got a date waiting for me downstairs, so we can't hang tonight." One thing that was weird about these two people were that they loved each other.

Bella loved Fenrir, and Fenrir loved Bella.

But they were not _in love _with each other. They were more like brother-sister than anything. Just the thought of doing something with the other was not pleasurable. They had been partners since he started out. She was the one who was with him when the times were dark and when they were bright. And she was here to stay. "Catch ya later?" She asked.

He nodded, grabbing his coat before shrugging it on. It was a long black trench coat. He never got over giving people the scares. He grinned at her and exited his office. "I promise not to scare your date."

She grinned. "My thanks. I really like this one so I wanna keep him."

One thing was for sure, if Fenrir had been straight he would have taken this woman to be his woman.

Yes, that was right. Fenrir Greyback, scourge of the business world, was a poof. A man's body was just perfect to him. They weren't any squishy lumps to get in the way.

They left, both heading in different directions.

* * *

The beat of the music was fast and heavy. The bodies on the dancefloor moved against each other, hips grinding into backs and hands moving up and down another's body. The music kept beating, never once stopping its heavy techno-rock mix. Fenrir moved his body against the smaller man's, grinding into him, hands scratching at his sides. Who was this man he danced with? He didn't know. He wasn't even sure what he looked like. He was just moving with the music.

He was going fast in a different way. Finally he distangled himself from the man and moved through the crowd with ease. He was graceful, like a large predator. A large cat maybe, or a wolf. He leaned himself against the bar, catching the bartender's attention. "Vodka. Straight." The drink was quickly made and the bartender wandered off to fix drinks for other patrons. He quickly downed the vodka, the burning trailing down his throat and settling in his stomach. He licked his lips with a smack and went back to the dancefloor, finding willing bodies all around his.

Time flew by as he danced with as many people as he wanted, men and women. Just because he was a gay didn't mean he wouldn't touch a girl. He could do whatever he wanted with one, but would never truly enjoy it. His body would respond because a body will respond to touch no matter who it is, but he wouldn't enjoy the sensations. Finally he settled on one young man, his body smaller and lithe. They danced and danced, forgetting the others to just enjoy their company.

Fenrir whirled the man around, his lips catching with his. They clawed at each other's clothes, tongue dancing in the kiss. He gained enough sense to pull away. "No," he whispered, his voice rough with desire. "Not here. Some place." The man nodded, eyes glazed with want.

"My house," the other suggested before trying to continue with it on the dance floor. Fenrir chuckled and pulled away.

"Did you drive here?" Slowly he was leading the man off the dance floor and out of the club. The man slowly shook his head, mumbling that he came with a friend. "Then let's get my car and head to your house." Fenrir whispered into the man's ear, biting onto it and yanking gently. The other man moaned loudly at the contact.

Soon they were out of the club and in Fenrir's car. "What's your name, babe?" Fenrir asked as he weaved through the streets according to the stranger's directions.

"Dean." He replied. Now that there was regular light filtering in from the dashboard, Fenrir could see some of the man's profile. Dark skin, the color of chocolate, body fit under the clothes that hugged him, dark eyes and pouting lips. Fenrir felt his pants tighten with the sight of this beauty and his foot pushed down on the accelerator.

"Fenrir." He growled out. "Are you fond of sleeping Dean?"

The dark boy gave a mischievous smile. "Not tonight," he purred.

The ride to the house was short.

The run to the bedroom was even shorter.

The clothes were off before they reached it, dancing to a new beat as they fell onto the bed.

* * *

A/N: Nice ending huh? Smex with Dean Thomas. Don't worry guys, it won't affect the story. I just had to have something dirty in for Fenrir. :3 I lovelies him. Now the next chapter is in Harry's P.O.V. Should they meet in that one or give it time? And please review guys! You don't have to have an account to review! I take anonymous reviews! Promise!


	3. Chapter Three: Fear

A New Life, For Better or For Worse

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Disclaimer: Not mine. Do I need to relive the impending doom of not owning this wonderful thing?

A/N: I HATE FANFICTION DOT NET . I TOTALLY had this awesome ending for this chapter and EVERYTHING. Then FF DOT NET decided to be a bitch and said I had to log in EVEN THOUGH I was already logged in! So I lost the good ending. So this the shorter ending version. D: Sorry guys.

* * *

He hopped out of the large truck, shoes hitting the dusty road. He didn't turn back and glance at the man in the vehicle. The man didn't look at him, ashamed of himself. He just drove on. Harry stretched, wincing slightly before heading inside of the gas station. His mood was merry even though some rather uncomfortable things had just happened. It had been a few days since he had run away from home and had yet to see a missing child poster for himself. He always looked whenever he saw them. A small part of him wished for his old life back, a small part of him that wanted his mother to show she cared by putting one out.

He never saw one though.

That part of him was crushed after the fifth time. Now it was just dead inside of him.

This new life was exciting though.

He now had to fight to survive. He was never sure when his next meal was or when he was going to be able to shower. He was constantly broke because he was always buying food and water. He had lost quite a bit of weight by now, but muscles had also grown from constantly walking and working for whatever he can get. The bell jingled above the door to signal his entering of the building. He glanced at the man working, but found nothing too exciting over there so he continued inwards. There weren't a lot of customers right now seeing as it was seven in the morning, but there were a few. He quickly scanned the store, a habit he picked up.

Two old women chatted in a booth over cups of coffee.

A man was walking up to the worker with a case of beer in his hands.

Harry scowled. People who drank this early were in need of serious help. He quickly found himself at the back of the store and began to grab four bottles of the cheapest water he could find. He glanced at the Dr. Peppers and sighed in longing. He wished, but he couldn't. The man from the truck had given him enough money to buy water and food, but not enough for a motel. That was okay though. He had slept on the side of the road many times now.

He clutched the bottles to him as he went over to the food and started to grab cheap-o things. Luckily Valero was a very cheap place. It helped a lot. Finally he headed towards the check-out, ignoring the curious looks from the old ladies in the booth. If they wanted to stare, he would let them. There was nothing against the law for it. But if they started to ask personal questions, the shit would hit the fan.

Finally he dropped his stuff on the counter and grinned up to the worker. The worker was a pimply faced older man who didn't look the least bit pleased to work the morning shift. He didn't say anything as he scanned the items and totaled up the amount.

Twenty fifty was his total. Harry reached into his pocket when suddenly an idea hit him. _Only one way to tell if it works_, he thought to himself.

He frowned and kept going through his pockets. "Where did I put my money?" He asked himself before he put his duffel bag on the counter. He unzipped it and began to go through the contents. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." He kept repeating over and over. The dark haired teenager slowly zipped it up and sighed. "I'm sorry; it seems to me that I don't have my money. I must have left it in my friend's truck and he's already left…" His shoulders dropped in his defeat. "I'll put my stuff away so you won't be bothered to." He began to grab his stuff.

"Oh no!" One of the older women had gotten up and waddled over to him. "No, no sonny. You leave that there. Let me get this for you." She smiled kindly at him and Harry felt a pang of guilt go through him. _It's either lose valuable money or keep it for when I really need it._ He told himself, trying to reason with his guilt.

He smiled at her sadly. "No, no. It's okay ma'am." He told her. "I'll manage without." She shook her head firmly, already handing the worker the money. "Ma'am.."

She smiled kindly at him. "You just accept it boy." She told him. "There aren't a lot of kind people left in this world and if I can help one person, God will see to it that good things happen." Harry kept smiling, but inwardly he scowled. God wasn't real. He had never helped him in his life. She took her change and headed back to her booth. Harry grabbed his bag, shouldered it and grabbed the Valero bag full of his water and his food. He paused by the woman and thanked her one more time before leaving.

"I feel horrible for doing that," he groaned to himself as he walked. "But I need the money and she probably had more lying around." He sighed and ruffled his black hair. He peered up at the cloudless sky and sighed. "Another smoldering day…" He walked along the side of the road, watching nothing pass by. He scowled. "These are the days when walking alone sucks," he grumbled to himself.

Harry now regularly talked to himself, not at all worried about his sanity anymore. Who needs that anyway?

* * *

_This city is annoying. _Harry thought to himself with a scowl on his lips. Cars zoomed down the street, barely stopping for anything. People were all over the sidewalks, pushing and shoving and yelling. He never felt like this before. He had never felt the need to punch someone in the face so strongly before! At first the city had excited him and everything was a wonder. Then it started to tick him off.

"How can anyone live in a city?" He mumbled to himself as he slowly made his way down the sidewalk. His first stop was going to be a restroom, he had to piss something fierce, next stop was a laundromat so he could wash and dry his clothes. Then once that was done he would change and carry on. He really wished he could find a shower though. Sinks just weren't made for washing in

His eyes drank everything in. Though he was unhappy with the crowds and the noise, it was all so exotic. He had come from a small town where everyone knew each other. Coming from there this place seemed like a whole different country!

He certainly felt like a country bumpkin right about now.

His stomach grumbled loudly and his lips twisted in a grimace. When was the last time he had eaten? He scratched his head as he walked, eyes moving quickly to find a restroom. He had eaten yesterday during breakfast. He frowned. It hadn't been that long since he last ate. He sighed.

He grabbed his glasses and quickly cleaned them with his a clean spot on his shirt before putting them back on. Finally he spied a fast-food joint, a McDonalds to be precise, and entered it. He headed immediately for the bathrooms to do his business. He urinated, washed himself the best he could since he was the only one in there, and left. His stomach growled at the smell of those fries, but once again the organ was ignored. Food would come later. He had other things to do first.

* * *

Laundromats were a gift sent by God! Harry was clad only in his boxers as he sat ontop of the dryer with his clothes in it. He got many strange looks from the other people in the building, but he ignored them all. He was just too happy to be washing and dryer his clothes! He'd change into a pair of clean boxers in the bathroom and clean clothes and life would seem grand. _Then_ he could eat. His stomach gave a happy growl at the prospect. He smiled to himself and patted his stomach.

Some older women were giving the poor runaway sympathetic looks, pity shining from their eyes.

Some men were giving him lustful looks as their eyes soaked in that skinny body.

Other runaways just ignored him. They would stick up for their own, but they were solitary now. It was hard enough to care for yourself, but to put another person on that plate was unthinkable. Of course you always got the group of runaways every one and awhile. Whenever Harry met those, he would stay for a couple of days, resting up. He could never stay though. The itch to run would always catch up with him and he had to leave. There were never any goodbyes. He would just leave in the morning while the night watch was still up.

Harry stretched ontop of the dryer, a satisfied look on his face.

_Bzzzzzzzzz._

He quickly hopped off the dryer, his butt nice and toasty now, and opened it. The warmth spilled out, making him shiver. He gathered all of his clothes into his arms and dumped them ontop of the dryer. He quickly selected his clothes and shoved the rest into his bag. He grabbed his stuff, went into the bathroom and changed, and came back out. Life right now was very merry. Clean clothes just brightened everyone's day.

He left the laundromat and decided to be a tourist and sight-see. First thing was first though. Food. The McDonalds across the street winked invitingly at him and he smiled slowly and drifted across the street to enter it. He bought quite a bit of food from the dollar menu and once it was all on the tray, he found a dilemma.

Everyone was sitting at a table with someone else. Harry scowled. He was always out-of-the-loop seeing as he didn't have a home, but now he was going to be eating alone too! There was no more room in the main building so Harry moved into the play-pen area and found what it seemed to be a horde of redheads. He was momentairly stilled at the sight of this clan, but found himself moving towards an empty table in the corner. He quickly sat down and opened up a Hot and Spicy McChicken(A/N: Yum. Hate MickeyDs, but I love McChickens! 3), examined it for a moment before taking out a huge bite of it.

He moaned softly in his seat, his toes curling in his shoes at the wonderful taste. It had been a while since he had eaten real food. Snacks just didn't compare.

One would think that his teeth would be rotted to the core by now. Luck however was something that his teeth had. Not to mention he brushed his teeth religiously. He always had his toothbrush with him, it was in his pocket right now, and he had bottles of toothpaste that he'd taken from motels that he'd broken into along the way. Having clean teeth was just something with him. Bad teeth made him cry.

He tore into his food, drinking his drink fiercely. Once he was about half-way done with his whole meal, he slowed down to chew his food. He looked about the room, drinking in the family that took over half the room. They were teasing, yelling, shoving, laughing, and loving one each other. Harry felt his heart twist and turn at this and he quickly adverted his eyes. He didn't want to watch them anymore. It was sad to remember his own family. That family had been wonderful, but then it had all come crashing down at the Valero. He scowled to himself. Damn him.

"You okay?"

Harry's head snapped up, the food almost falling out of his mouth before he remembered to shut it. He tried to swallow it quickly, but it was too big. He coughed loudly, choking on the lump of food before he grabbed his drink and took in several large gulps. "Gah," he panted. He rubbed his throat before looking at the girl standing next to his table. She had come over from the redheads, but she was not related he could tell. Her long hair was brown and frizzy, unlike their redhead. "What?"

She continued to smile. "I asked if you were alright. You looked like you were brooding." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." Harry looked at her hand suspiciously. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Shake my hand and say your name. That's what one usually does when someone else holds out their hand and says their name." He glared at her. Her eyes just laughed. "I just thought you needed a hint."

Against his better judgement he took her hand and shook it. "Harry Potter."

A friendship blossomed in that handshake and soon after he was sitting with the large family. Hermione wasn't blood-related to them as he had guessed, but she was dating the youngest son named Ron. The family was missing their two oldest sons, Bill and Charlie, but the ones that were there were Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione was with the family for the week because her own parents, dentists she told Harry with a proud smile, were out of town for a second honeymoon.

"So, Harry, where ya live?" Ron asked. All the food was gone and they had just been sitting there chatting.

Harry shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with admitting it to this nice family. "Uhm. Just down the street." He mumbled. Well, it was believable enough. There were apartments down the street, he had passed them. And some comfy looking benches for tonight. Oh joy.

Ron frowned. "Then why don't I see you at school?" He pryed.

"Home schooled. Besides, I just moved here two weeks ago." Which would explain why he didn't know where anything was at.

"Why do you have that bag?"

"Security reasons." Harry growled out. This boy was seriously prying and it was annoying. Sooner rather than later Harry was going to snarl at the boy.

The boy opened his mouth to ask another stupid question, but his mother smacked him on the head. She smiled at Harry and handed him a slip of paper. "If you ever need us," she said gently as if she knew. "That's our number and our address. Call us if you need us, whatever the time is." Harry pocketed the slip, biting the inside of his lip to keep from admitting it all.

He was sure this woman would take him in, but he wasn't going to burden her with that. He quickly stood up, stretching. "I've got to be heading home. Mum and Dad will be getting worried about me around now." The sun had set and the time was now seven thirty. He smiled at the family and said his goodbyes. Promised to see them again.

* * *

The city at night was very different than the city during the day. Harry clutched his bag to him, afraid to let it out of his sight. Some of these people looked like they'd steal it from him if he even glanced away from it! He shivered as he kept walking. During the beginning of his walk he had made the mistake of walking next to the road. He shuddered at the memory.

_"Hey there pretty little thing," an older voice said in an attempted seductive voice. The car was old and beaten-down and the man inside was just a heart-attack waiting to happen. Harry raised an eyebrow but kept walking. Certainly the man wasn't talking to him! He was _definately _not dressed like a prostitute. But the car kept driving next to him. The man growled. "Just get in the car!" The sounds of a man undoing his seat belt made Harry jump away from the car and sprint down the street._

He shuddered once more. Creeepy. It happened even more after that until he figured out the trick was to walk in the middle of the sidewalk. Not many people were out, but there were some. Clubs were easily identified from the loud music pouring out of it, the lines waiting outside, and the drunks stumbling out. He kept walking though, trying to find an relatively safe place to sleep. He thought about calling the Weasleys, but decided against it. It would just bring more unwanted attention to himself.

Harry sighed and scratched his head, tired beyong belief. He quickly scanned the street before leaning against the building, sliding down it. He fell asleep clutching his bag to his chest like a small child and its teddy bear.

* * *

"My, my, this boy is certainly delicious-looking," a voice purred from outside of the dark. Harry slowly opened his eyes, blinking them sleepily. The hazy-looking man chuckled. "His eyes are rather startling. They would make big bucks on the street."

On the street. Harry struggled awake quicker and succeeded. He glared at the man in front of him and slowly stood up. "What?" His feet weren't asleep, which was a bonus. Not to mention the sun was coming up, which was helpful at the same time it was a hinderance. More people would be getting out of their homes which meant more witnesses, but if he tried to hide it would be easier for them to find him. His fists clenched. He refused to let anyone touch him like that. Not again.

His head throbbed painfully at that thought. No one had even touched him like that before. His eyes, once hard, were now unsure, a prospect the man took notice of. "What's your name, sweetie?" He cooed. Harry scowled and didn't reply. The man's eyes hardened and he moved in closer. That's when Harry's knee came up and slammed into the man's crotch and he quickly pushed him away. Other men moved towards him in a second wave, but Harry was gone. He started to run. He jumped over the fallen man, pushed another away from him, and jolted.

These men probably knew the streets unlike himself.

_But I have to get away! I won't let myself fall to that! _With that determination in his mind he kept running. Adrendaline pounded through his veins as he ran across the street, honks and tired screeching after him. The men kept chase, ignoring the rules of the road as well. He chanced a glance over his shoulder.

And immediatly regreted it. His feet caught on each other and he fell forward, hands just barely coming up in time to protect his face. He started to scramble to his feet, but a foot caught him in the side, knocking the breath out of him. Multiples of feet began to kick at him, pounding him into the concrete. He tried to pull himself into a ball, but succeeded very little. The beating was too quick, one foot right after another all over his body. It was hard to concentrate on moving into a ball while trying to keep himself from sobbing loudly. Fear pounded through his body, freezing all his functions of fighting back.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice commanded.

Harry opened his eyes to see the newcomer, afraid that someone else was going to join in on the Kick-Harry fun. He gasped softly to himself at the imposing man with amber eyes.

"What's it to ya, bitch?" Someone snarled in return. The amber eyes glittered dangerously.

"You almost made me wreck my new car!" He cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Leave. Now." He growled out. The men hesitated for a moment. The newcomer began to walk forward and that was all they needed. They scrambled away, tails in between their legs. So to speak.

The newcomer crouched next to him, concern flickering in those strange, but marvellous eyes. "You okay kid?" He asked softly, the voice unusual sounding with the concern in it since it was so rough.

"Who are you?" His voice cracked as the darkness slowly closed in on him.

"Fen..." The darkness stopped the name from completing itself as it overtook him.

* * *

A/N: Still good right? : Left it at a bit of a cliff-hanger? I love those things. They are so much fun. -Heartsss- Anyway. The next chapter will be in Fenrir's P.O.V. I think I might keep switching, or go with one of them for a few chapters and then switch. 'Cause this chapter started out as the second chapter at first, but then someone requested for the switching. So it got pushed back to third. XD And thank you to all who reviewed. It really does mean alot that you took the time to review. 8D

ririchan: Thanks. : You make me feel special.

Andi: "Awesome." Loved it. XD

Please review guys! Reviews make my worlder brighter!


	4. Chapter Four: Help

A New Life, For Better or For Worse

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Disclaimer: The only people I own on this are the people not in the books. Like Bella for instance. My creation. B3

A/N: Happy birthday to me! I decided as a treat for ya'll, I'd update. If I don't update as often as the first two, I apologize. I pretty much had a weekend off from work and now that I'm back to it, the updates won't be as consistent. But an update is good no matter what, right? Anyway! Please enjoy!

* * *

"He needs to go to a hospital Fenrir!" The woman screeched on the phone. He scowled and pulled the cell away from his ear. "If it was as bad as you said, that's where he needs to be!"

"No."

Curses flew forth from the phone. His eyes narrowed and he flipped the phone shut. He would get an angry call later, that was for sure. Or she'd show up at his house and help with the boy. He glanced at the boy that was in his bed. Could it have been just a couple of hours ago?

_The boy was weak, his emerald eyes glowing faintly as he stared up at him. Fenrir could see that he wasn't going to remain conscious for long. "Who are you?" He whispered, voice cracking._

"_Fenrir." But even before he had finished his name, the eyes were closed. He cursed loudly as he scooped up the boy, mindful of the numerous injuries on his small body. He frowned to himself as he quickly walked back to his car. This boy was very light. He was small, yes, but he should have weighed more than this for a boy around his age. Fenrir glanced down at the bundle in his arms, worry and concern flickering in the amber._

_He quickly opened the passenger door and deposited the boy in it, locking the seatbelt before going over to his side. He got in and floored it, ignoring his own seatbelt in favor of helping the unconscious boy._

_His first thought was a hospital, but he didn't know anything about the boy. The next best thing was his house seeing as he had tons of things there that could help the boy. He was loaded with medication stuff. He had dated a nurse for a while and she snuck him whatever he asked. Poor fool had fallen in love, only for Fenrir to loose interest in her._

_Once he had arrived home he quickly brought the boy into his bedroom. He checked his pupils, his pulse, and his breathing before taking off the boy's shirt and pants. The boxers the boy kept on. He didn't let himself enjoy undressing the boy. The stranger was pretty, delicate looking. Fenrir knew he would find himself attracted to this younger man, but his mind right now was focused on helping him._

_So he grabbed the bandages, the Neosporin, and anything else that could help him and began to patch the unconscious fellow up. He covered him up in his bed and headed to his kitchen, pulling out his phone to call Bella about this. He was going to have to take a few days off for sure. He smirked as he hit the speed dial._

He stared moodily at the boy. "What did you do to get their attention?" He grumbled to himself. "And where are you parents?" All the boy had with him had been a bag, which the boy had been clutching to himself so it hadn't been left behind.

This boy was a mystery- and Fenrir did so love mysteries.

With nothing else to do he headed into his bathroom.

* * *

A moan from the bed drew his attention. With one hand holding the towel to his waist, Fenrir abandoned his quest for clothes to walk over to the unconscious boy. His cold amber eyes looked the boy over, a wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows. Was it wise of him to let the boy rest? What if he had a concussion? Slowly he reached down to shake the boy, pausing just before he touched him. Wasn't this the part where the boy awoke just before he touched him? He chuckled at himself. Things like that only happened in books.

He grabbed the boy's shoulder and roughly shook him. "Hey!" He barked. "Wake up, kid!" The boy's dark green eyes snapped open and stared at him in an unfocused manner. One would have been uncomfortable clad only in a towel while being stared at in a dazed fashion by a stranger. Especially if the towel that clad strong muscled thighs was yellow and pink polka dotted. Fenrir only thought it made him look sexy.

Soon the eyes regained focus and a dark blush spread itself across pale cheeks. The unnamed boy blushed, causing Fenrir to smirk which caused the blush to worsen. He pulled his hand back slowly, allowing his touch to linger. "Hey kid," his voice gruff. "You okay? Those punks kicked the hell out of you. I was told to take you to the hospital, but I did a quick inspection of you and you look fine to me." Innuendo for sure.

The boy blushed darkly as he quickly averted his eyes. Well, not quick enough to stop his eyes from looking over the wet man in front of him. Fenrir knew himself to be attractive. Short silver-blonde hair, dark, sensuous eyes, a powerful build, and self-confidence that oozed with every appreciative glance thrown his way. The man couldn't keep himself from smirking as the eyes slid back to him, watching a droplet of water slid down his chiseled chest. Finally the eyes decided to remain on his face.

Too bad Fenrir took the opportunity to turn around, giving the boy an excellent view of his backside.

And what a backside it was!

Finally Fenrir left the room, entering his closet to pull on some clothes. _Enough torturing of the poor boy, _he thought with a laugh. He pulled on a snug fitting black shirt, some boxers that had Bugs Bunny on them, and a pair of loose cargo-pants. He was rubbing his short hair with his towel before tossing it onto the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed, predatory eyes watching.

"What's your name, kid?"

The eyes that had been unprotected now grew guarded, emotions being locked away. "Why?" He asked, voice rather rough from no use.

Fenrir stood up. "Follow me." He told the kid as he headed out of the bedroom.

The young man took a quick glance around the room. The bed he has lying in was _huge_! It could easily fit him, the man, and two or three other people. Belongings in the room were sparse, so whatever the ones that were in there must be special. The curtains that hung in front of the windows were black and heavy, blocking all sunlight until it was twilight filtering in. The bed was covered in a thick comfort, forest green with a picture of a howling wolf on it. Upon quick inspection, the only things in the room either had wolves, the forest, or a full moon on them.

Properly spooked the boy stood up and scurried to catch up with the man that saved his life.

Fenrir was standing at the end of the hall, arms crossed over his chest. "Snooping?" He growled out.

The boy shook his head quickly. "No!" He protested. "I was just looking around the room." He winced. "No, wait, not like that. I just sat on the bed and looked around. That's all!"

The amber-eyed man resisted the urge to smirk again. This boy was really something. "I believe ya." He told him before turning around and continuing his saunter.

He entered the kitchen and headed towards the fridge. He opened it, pulling out a can of beer before glancing at the boy. He certainly looked to young to drink. But he had never been one for rules anyway. He held the beer out to the uncertain boy. "Beer? Don't have to drink it if ya don't wanna." The look the boy threw at him caused him to smile in return before setting the beer on the counter for himself. "Watcha want to drink? I have water, but its tap. I have beer, liquor, Root Beer, and milk. And orange juice."

The boy licked his lips. "Root Beer." Fenrir pulled out the bottle (Yes he has to be fancy and buy them in the glass bottles!) and handed it over. After an unsure glance at the cap, the businessman handed over a bottle opener. After it was quickly used, Fenrir slid it back into the drawer.

"Now. Q and A time. You wanna start us off kiddo?" He asked, popping open his beer and leaning against the counter to take a sip. His eyes watched the boy's every move like a large predator.

The stranger rubbed his finger around the top of the bottle before taking a sip. He closed his eyes, enjoying the flavor for just a moment. "What's your name? I heard Fen right before I passed out."

"Fenrir Greyback."

"Harry Potter. Where am I?"

"My house."

"Why'd you help me?"

"You needed it. Besides, if I had gotten a dent I would have needed your information." Another sip of the beer.

The boy was quiet for a moment, considering something. "What happened to those men?"

A shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine. Do you know why they were chasing you?"

Another blush found the boy's face. "I woke up to some pimp standing over me, intending to make me his whore. He didn't appreciate it when I got away. They were his minions I'm guessing and they chased after me."

"And they would have gotten ya too if not for me." The statement sounded more like a question.

Harry nodded. "Thank you." He said softly.

"No thanks is needed. Any decent person would have done it." A bitter laugh. "Too bad they are so few left in the world." Another sip. "Normally I don't include myself in petty pimp fights like I did with you. But to dart into traffic." A humorless laugh. "You must be either desperate or incredibly stupid." The boy's eyes glittered with anger. "How'd you get away from the pimp?" He asked.

Harry allowed himself a smirk. "Kneed him in the crotch and then shoved him while he was weak. Only took me a moment for all that and then I was off."

Fenrir chuckled. "Good for you, kiddo." He guzzled the rest of the beer and tossed the can into the trash can. He belched a moment later before heading out of the kitchen.

"Don't call me kiddo!" Harry protested as he followed him. "I'm not a kid!"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

A snort. "You don't look eighteen, kiddo."

Harry scowled. "I don't eat every day like you. Nor do I have weights to lift." He had just spied some weights in the corner of the living room as they passed through it.

Fenrir stopped and turned around suddenly. "Why not? Is your mother not feeding you?" He questioned, voice growing with proctection.

Harry stopped. He didn't answer for a good minute. "Don't live with that woman."

"Your father then?"

"Dead." Came the harsh reply.

Silence. "My apologies for bringing up a difficult subject." Stiff.

Harry sighed. "Accepted. I don't live with anyone besides myself."

"You're a runaway then?"

The dark-haired man winced. "To put it bluntly..."

Fenrir frowned. "Why don't you get a job? A home?"

Harry scowled. "I didn't finish school."

"So you're a drop-out?" The voice was dry.

"Yes!" He hissed, emeralds flashing angirly. "But I didn't drop out! I was expelled for attacking another student! Is that what you want to hear? You pushy bastard!"

Amber flashed in return. "Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to however the hell I want to talk to you!"

_Thump._

Harry panted angirly as he struggled against Fenrir. The older man had pinned him against the wall. Both pairs eyes flashed anger. "Geroff me!" Harry struggled, voice rough.

"Apologize." The word was frozen.

"No." A hiss.

"Mmph." Fenrir had pushed him harder against the wall. With his body pushing against another's in a very close manner and with the body he was pushing was very nice, his own body noticed. And responded accordingly.

Harry's face paled as he felt the thick arousal against his body. He glared heatedly up at the older man. "Get off."

"No." The anger was replaced with something else now. Lust. "I find this position to be... preferrable."

Harry's lips turned into an ugly scowl. He didn't respond. Fenrir ground into him, causing the boy to gasp.

Then he quickly pulled away, shame spread across his face for everyone to see. "Oh god." He murmured as he took a few staggering steps back. "I'm so sorry." Tears slowly dripped down from emerald eyes. Fenrir quickly looked away, moving back further and further. Harry slowly slid down the wall with no one to pin him to it.

No sounds escaped the boy.

"I'm not used to that position unless in a sexual one," Fenrir explained.

Harry winced.

"So I reacted like I normally would."

Silence.

"Please forgive me. I will stay away."

"I... I don't know if I can do that. I've known you for only a couple of hours and have been threatened with rape!"

Fenrir's eyes flashed. "I did not threaten you with rape!" He snarled. "I apologized and that is the only thing I can do!" Harry, instead of quivering like a child, quickly scrambled up, wiping away tears angirly. "No either accept it or leave!"

"Fine." The younger man growled out, quickly storming out of the room.

Fenrir growled loudly to himself before a large internal conflict waged itself in his chest. _A boy who looks like that can get hurt in a ruthless city like this. But would he be safer with me? I am an animal as well, used to sating myself whenever. But a boy like him could have worse things done to him on these streets. _With an angry roar he quickly went after the boy.

The boy owed him.

And Fenrir intended to collect.

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. 83 I couldn't help myself. I love it when things aren't hunky dory! Please review! Oh, and Amy told me to use more details and so I tried. Did I accomplish my goal?

Amy: Did I do enough details? Or should there be more? And thank you. -Blushes- I only updated fast because of the weekend off from work. So updates won't be as fast.

Ellie: Yeah, I agree with you. I can't imagine ever losing anyone like that. -Shudders- Hopefully we'll never have to experience that like poor Harry.

Andi: -Blushes some more- Thank you. I musn't get too much praise or my head will swell up the size of a coconut. And that is undesirable. XD

Lizzie: It pleases me to hear its a "good different". 3

If I missed your review, I'm terribly sorry!


	5. Chapter Five: Friends

A New Life, For Better or For Worse

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Disclaimer: I'm about to stop putting these. You already know I don't own it.

A/N: ZOMG. SO MANY WONDERFUL REVIEWS. THANK YOU ALL SO EFFIN' MUCH! -SHOWERS YA'LL WITH MORE PRAISE AND HOMEBAKED FRESH COOKIES AND PIES OR SOMETHING ELSE OF YOUR CHOOSING- And this chapter is dedicated to Andi because he finds coconuts amazingly attractive. XD OH! And if any of who are willing to roleplay Harry Potter, or anything else for that matter, let me know. I've been craving to roleplay FenrirxHarry, but am willing to do anything. -Puppy eyes- And another thing! If any of ya'll have good stories you've written or read, let me know. I love reading other people's stories. 3

* * *

The door slammed behind him and he took off running. He didn't bother with the elevator, but took the stairs two at a time. Yes, sometimes he tripped and fell, but he immediately jumped back up and started to run again. That was all he was doing lately, he noted grimly. Just running away from his problems, never facing them. _I have no way in HELL how to face this problem! I don't even know the guy! _But Fenrir hadn't known him and yet helped him anyway. Emotions waged war in his head as he fled. Finally he exited the large apartment complex.

The building was that, and yet at the same time it wasn't. Every floor was a whole house if someone paid enough for it. Fenrir himself had a floor, but no one had bought the other half. He paid rent every month, quite a bit of it too, but the place was good. Expensive, grand, and full of rich old coots.

He paused outside of the building, holding the door open. He was blinded for a moment as the cones and rods adjusted in his eyes. "Wait! Harry!" He heard behind him. He didn't even glance backwards as he took off, letting the door slowly shut behind him. He weaved through the crowd with expertise, jostling many people no matter how good he was at it. Even this early in the morning, people were already crowding the city streets. Cars honked and engines revved on the street, shouts and laughter on the sidewalk, ignorant of one boy who ran from the unknown. Their world was secure, no darkness creeping in on them to make them quiver in their boots. There was only the sunlight, the routines, and the dullness of their life that they knew.

Harry wasn't like them. His life was always changing, from one up to one down over and over again. He realized faintly as he ran that he had no target and furthermore, he had left his bag at Fenrir's apartment. His heart tore slightly at the knowledge, but he couldn't go back. He wouldn't! He threw himself down an alleyway, panting heavily as he leaned against the wall for support. He reached into his pocket, mind blind with urgency, and pulled out a slip of paper. A name, a number, and an address stared up at him. Relief spread through the sweating boy as he smiled before gripping it tightly in his hand and running.

* * *

Harry wasn't good at many things. He wasn't smart, and he wasn't friendly, but he was good at running. He could run and run until the sun sank low, but he couldn't do any sorts of odd math. Science was closer to magic than he would ever be, and it fascinated him, but he had no hand in it. He ran though, and all the magic he needed washed through him. Faces of the people he passed were meaningless, the majority on their cell phones. He could only imagine their lives. Peaceful and dull. Something he would never have again. But he was okay with that. He had given that up many months ago. He wouldn't go back without a fight, you see.

Panting he bent over, hands on his knees. Then he remembered his running training and stood straight, hands resting on the top of his head. Sweat trailed down his body, a pain burning in his side, and weariness being fought wearily. He slowly began to walk, taking painful steps as he took in deep breaths slowly. His heart pounded in his chest, his glasses barely on his nose from the sweat that slicked it. He reached down and wiped his face free of sweat, setting his glasses up right and wiping his hand on his clinging shirt. His hand went back to his head. It was nearing three o'clock, and he was ravenous. But sadly Harry had no money to buy his food. He had left all his food at Fenrir's house. He scowled in remembrance of the older man.

_He shouldn't ever pry into my life again. _He paused. _But we won't ever see each other again, so it doesn't matter. Maybe one day we'll pass by on the street, but my life is just to keep on running. I won't be stopping in this city of the dead._

Hunger and thirst beat down upon him like vengeful gods, making him stop and double over several times while he walked. He couldn't run anymore, his feet felt like they were broken in several different places and his sides were screaming in agony. Finally he sat himself down, panting lightly now. The time now was five o'clock. He had checked inside of a radio store. Briefly his mind wondered about the man with amber eyes. As he thought about his eyes, his mind dropped into a dark hole, thinking about the man's body as water dripped down it. A blush flooded his face, causing him to groan and drop his head. He didn't want to think that about the man! His heart was still hurting from Draco. Draco had crushed it, kissing another boy in front of him to signalize their breaking up. What had he done to show him that they were meant to be together?

Well, for one, he grabbed the other boy, Blaise his mind giving the name blankly, and slammed his head into the wall. Then he grabbed Draco and pushed him to the floor. Draco fought back tooth and nail, giving Harry just as much as he took. That was why their relationship had been so passionate. They were angry people, passionate people, and people that had a small patience. Yet they found something in each other that the other useless masses couldn't get: love. Well, at least Harry found it. Obviously Draco had just been playing him like a puppeteer and his mannequin. Harry's anger bubbled gently as he remembered their passion-filled nights. One normally got teary in rememberance of a past lover which it did not end well. Harry Potter was anything but normal. He got angry. He felt betrayed still.

Then it drained out of him with a sigh, slowly pushing himself back up using the wall as support. He had to keep going. He had to reach the Weasley's house before night. And that was slowly crawling towards him. He slowly began his limping, one foot barely able to keep his weight.

_Knock, knock, knock._

All lights were off in the house.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The knocks were more urgent this time.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Hands poudning against the door before the sound of something heavier hitting it.

A light flipped on upstairs before quickly shutting off. Loud footsteps slowly crept towards the door. A gun cocked. A peephole. Slowly the door opened. "Hello?" An older man called out. Arthur slowly peered out into the darkness before a low groan brought his attention downwards. "Harry!" He cried out with a panic-striken voice. The pajama-clad man quickly put the gun on the deskstand by his door and grabbed the boy by the arms. He dragged him, his voice echoing down the halls as he called for his wife and his boys to help him. "Molly! Ron! Fred! George! Percy!" His calls woke all the occupants in the house.

His wife was the first to arrive, cautious at first. Then worry and motherly concern spread like a wildfire over her emotions. "Oh my god!" She gasped, quickly going to mother mode as she ordered Fred and George, who had just arrived, to grab Harry from their father and bring him to the couch. She ordered her daughter Ginny, the only daughter sadly, to grab her medicinal kit from the bathroom and to hurry. Ron stood there awkwardly, unsure where to go or whom to help. "Ron! Go get some pajamas and blankets!" As quick as a weasel he scurried off.

Molly quickly assessed the damage down to him. She was a nurse at a hospital and in this town, she had seen it all. Ginny arrived first, quickly opening it up for her mother. Like her mother she wanted to have many children and to work in the hospital. But Ginny had higher aspirations, she wanted to be a surgeon. She helped her mother with whatever she asked, distancing herself from being a girl around a half-naked boy, to an another person helping another. Ron scampered back in, depositing the clothes and blankets on the chair before leaving upon orders of the mother. Molly ordered everyone out besides Ginny, thinking she would need the girls help.

They would be up for a couple of hours as they cleaned Harry's bleeding feet, cooled down the fever that attacked him, changed him into clean clothes and bundled him up in blankets. "Ginny, go make some soup for him," Molly said softly as she patted the boy's forehead with a damp washcloth. She was worried about him. He was several pounds underfed. Why would he come to their house so late in the night? Where were his parents?

* * *

Slowly emerald eyes flickered open, taking in cluttered surroundings. All he could remember was knocking on the Weasley door. He closed his eyes again as his mind slowly processed. Obviously they had found him, whether at night or this morning did not matter. He was safe, he was warm, and he could smell food. He opened his eyes, finding everything to be fuzzy and blurry. He frowned and sat up slowly, waiting for someone to stop him. He glanced to his left, finding his glasses on the ground beside the couch he was sleeping on. He grabbed them and slipped them on, watching everything come into focus. He looked around, taking in his surroundings much better now. Yes, everything was just as cluttered as before, but it wasn't messy. The room was neat, but crowded, yet felt very much lived-in. A snore caught his attention and he looked over the couch back and spied Ginny sleeping on a recliner, which looked rather uncomfortable. He wasn't going to wake her up though, she looked incredibly worn out. He frowned, wrinkles appearing between his eyebrows. He felt years older than he was as he realized the reason to why she looked worn out.

She had been up all night taking care of him. He moved his feet, trying to find a more comfortable spot to go back to sleep, but winced. He had bitten his bottom lip harshly to keep himself from yelping loudly. He quickly pulled off the comforter over his body to look at his feet. His feet were all bandaged up. How had he not felt that? He was just shocked they did all that while he was unconscious. He felt a wave of emotion pass through him. Tears pricked at his eyes at the kind gesture they did for him. He scolded himself quietly as he reached up under his glasses and wiped away the tears before they fell.

"Oh! Harry!" He jerked his head up, seeing a rumpled Molly Weasley standing in the doorway. Her voice woke up Ginny. "You're awake!" She quickly flew to him, drawing him into her bosom for a motherly hug. He was too stunned to return to action. She pulled away, a concerned look on her face. Slowly the look faded away as she smiled to cover it. "Oh I'm so glad you're awake. If you'll like me to I'll bring you breakfast." She glanced at his feet, which drew his eyes to them as well. He looked back at her. "I was coming in to wake Ginny up for breakfast." Ginny slinked over to her mother, eyeing Harry. He shifted on the couch as best as he could. She hustled her daughter out of the room. "We'll be right back with your breakfast!"

The moment she left four boys trampled in. "Oi! Harry! What happened to your feet?" _I tripped,_ he thought sarcastically.

"Bloody 'ell Harry, your feet were _bleeding!" Nah, really? I thought I was seeping water out of my FEET._

"Mum and Ginny fixed you up all right!" _Well at least someone did._

"Mum was going to take you to the hospital if you didn't wake up!" _Thank god I did. I have no place at a hospital._

He was pestered with questions until he was almost at the point of screaming at them to shut up. Luckily Molly saved him from distancing himself from the only people that might be his friends by ordering them out. She put a tray laden with all sorts of food on the coffee table. There were piles of pancakes, bacon, sausages, a tall glass of orange juice and one of milk. Some pills lay on a napkin. "Eat the pills after you eat the food," she told him. "They're painkillers so you'll be able to move your feet a little bit. But you can't walk on them for at least a week." He blanched. "After they're mostly healed up we'll start walking you a little bit every few hours. We don't want to open up all the wounds." She frowned, but didn't say anything. A fact that Harry was grateful for immensely. He didn't want to tell, but he couldn't tell this woman the truth. He flushed as he remembered telling someone else the truth.

"I don't think I can eat this much Mrs. Weasley," he admitted to her quietly. His stomach was cowering at the sight of so much food. He hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. His stomach was used to eating just junk and then eating whatever scraps of fat were left on his body. He knew he wasn't going to be able to eat all this, knew he would be violently ill if he somehow managed it. But he craved it to no end. His stomach growled. She smiled gently and told him to eat as much or as little. He smiled back at her, a faint echo of a smile that once graced his mouth every day. No one here would know the difference though. Slowly he began to eat, taking something from every plate at first to taste it all. Once the intial taste test was over, he dug in with a ferocity that would normally scare an older woman unless she had all sons and one daughter.

All the children had left for school, leaving Harry home with just the parents. Soon after Arthur kissed his wife goodbye to go to work. He worked for the government, but his job didn't pay him much. He loved it though and had just enough for them to get by. Molly, however, called in sick. She never missed a day of work and worked whenever she could to help with the finacial situation, as did her kids, but today she was worried about the boy in the living room. She wasn't worried he would steal anything, but worried he would leave and hurt himself further. She wanted to take care of him, promising to protect him. Yet she knew that she couldn't. He wouldn't appreciate those lies like her children did. He knew the truth of the world. He knew the world to be black and that the corrupt ruled it. He knew the good people that died on the streets. She knew all this and squelched the urge inside of her, the motherly urge.

She sat across from him, watching him. He was watching her back, moving awkwardly in his seat. _Where to begin.. _he wondered.

"My name is Harry Potter and I am eightteen years old. I don't have a home and I keep running from one town to the next." He began suddenly. The urge to pour his soul out immerged and he didn't stand a chance. "I don't know if my mother is still alive, only that if she died, she died hating me." He had been staring at his hands, but now met her eyes that shone with unshed tears and pity. "I caused my father's death last summer and the result it this. He died and I spiralled out of control. My boyfriend left me, my mother went to alcohol and lost her job. I began to use drugs and drank regularly. I skipped school and partied all night long.

"Finally I was expelled from school and then I ran away. My mother started to beat me when she started to drink. The death of my father is still an open wound and forever will be. His murderer was never found and the thought of that man being free makes me want to lash out in the worse way." Molly was silent. "Please don't pity me. I've gotten clean, but I don't always have a meal to eat. I haven't been shown kindness until reaching this city of the dead. I would do things for rides to the nearest gas station that would make the most hard-core prositute blush. I'm not ashamed of my choices, only the ways I've done them."

"Oh Harry.." In two quick steps she was hugging him again, tears going down her plump face to fall onto his head. "If you need a home we are here," she wailed softly. "We'll always be here, no matter how far you've fallen." She pulled away, holding onto his shoulders. "You're very strong," she said softly before sitting beside him. "When my mother died when I was sixteen," she admitted softly. "I fell. I didn't come back up thought until I met Arthur while in college. I lived though, but it was like living in a dream. Nothing hurt me and I couldn't express my emotions anymore. I went to nursing school because that is what my mother expected of me." She smiled sadly. "I can only understand half of what you've been going through. Her motherly-ness was overwhelming Harry, but not in a bad way.

He leaned into her embrace, tears finally escaping. He cried for his father. He cried for his mother, and for Draco. He cried for running away, but once that choice was made he couldn't break it. He had to keep going until he reached the end.

A/N: How was it? I liked the ending a lot. : This is one of my longer chapters so far. Three being the longest I do believe. I make a point to have over two thousand words for each chapter excluding the author notes and such. This chapter was three thousand and one hundred and twenty-one words long. Pretty proud of meself. I know other authors have like a BIZILLION words, and I love that, but I can't do it. So tomorrow I'll be gone all day and probably the day after that. OH. AND NEXT WEEK IS MY LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL. I AM SO FREAKING EXCITED. SUMMER MEANS SLEEPING IN, MY DAYS TO WORK AT MY JOB, AND MORE WRITING OF THIS STORY. LET US ALL REJOICE. And now the reviews!

Amy: Thank ye kindly ma'am. I hoped this chapter was up to your expectations. You really seem to like Fenrir's chapters. -Laughs-

Millenia: Thank you! I hope you like the ending I've got planned! -Laughs maniacally-

Andi: You see that? This chapter's dedicated to you. Do you feel special? XD YOU SHOULD. Horn wolf. -Sniggersnigger- Don't let him hear you say that though. He might rape, cough, I mean hurt you in a fit of passionate sex, cough I mean rage. ;P

See ya'll later alligators! Don't forget to review! Anoynmous review replies are on here, but if you review one while signed on I send you a reply via fanfiction dot net.


	6. Chapter Six: Frustration

A New Life, For Better or For Worse

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bella mine, however.

A/N: ZOMG. I AM SO SORRY. MY INTERNET CUT OUT FOR A WEEK 'CAUSE RATS CHEWED UP THE WIRES AND THEN I GOT ADDICTED TO DYNASTY WARRIORS 6 AND THIS CHAPTER WAS A BITCH TO WRITE. And if any of ya'll notice, its shorter than the rest. -Winces- I had to stop, it was killing me. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's still waiting for me.

* * *

He let out a growl of frustration as he whirled around and punched the wall. He did not feel the throbbing of his fist. He pulled his clenched hand back and began to punch the stone wall again and again. People gave the man strange looks as they past him, but none offered any comfort or questioned his motives. It was just another strange day in the city. Strange? Pardon, I meant normal.

Blood was painted onto the wall from when his knuckles broke open and the red flowed out quickly. He finally looked his hand and immediately the pain made contact with his consciousness. He hissed as he cradled the sore hand to his chest. _Why does everything hurt worse once you've looked at the wound? _He grumbled inwardly as he turned around and headed back into his building.

A quick trip to his floor, a hasty bandage thrown onto his hand, and he was good to go. He looked at the clock and cursed loudly. He was late for work big time and had missed two meetings without calling in. He quickly grabbed his keys and ran for it. He hopped onto his motorcycle and was gone within a matter of seconds. A car would have offered more protection from the wind and the dangers of the road, but the emotions in him said for him to feel some release.

Going fast on two wheels sounded about right. Without a helmet.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Bella hissed at him as they both sped-walked towards the meeting room. It was noon, but that hadn't stopped him from being late. "You were supposed to be here at ten thirty Fenrir! I had dropped your first meeting so you could come in late! And this is the thanks I get?" She was furious.

Fenrir scowled. "Bella, shut up. The kid I rescued last night ran away and I have no idea who he is really, where he came from, or where his parents are. I am about to shit a brick because he's got me so fuckin' frustrated with his stupid mystery."

She matched his expression. "Maybe you shouldn't have pried!"

"You would have too! He was like a lost, kicked puppy!" _Admittedly a puppy that I wanted to ravish, but a puppy all the same. _He thought to himself before quickly waving the thought away. "Who's in the meeting?"

Bella noted the change of subject, but didn't stop it. She quickly rifled through her notes, regaining her business persona. "Cornelius Fudge." He groaned. She offered him a no-nonsense look. "Wants to chat about something private. I asked him if he wanted to leave when you were late, but he was willing to late." She scowled then. "Probably going to screw up your later appointments. I hate it when people do that." She stopped before his door and quickly handed him a suit coat she had hanging up on the coat rack beside the door. For emergencies. "Put this on," she commanded. "The pants look suit-y enough." He quickly shrugged it on and let her straighten it out. Then she opened the mouth and announced that Mr. Greyback arrived.

_Here goes business. _He didn't offer a smile before sweeping into the office. He ignored the offered hand and quickly sat down.

"Running late?" Fudge twittered nervously.

"Personal business."

"Oh." Fudge seemed at lost of what to say before sitting down.

"What is it you wished to speak to me about?" He prompted- rather rudely.

"Oh yes!" He quickly fidgeted with his hands. "As you know, the elections are coming up and I am running for another term. I've already got support from other big businesses like yours, but I am continuing to reach out." His eyes hardened and he leaned forward. "It would interest your company if you threw in your support with me. I can make it so your gain more customer than any of your competitors." This man didn't cover his words with pretty things. He told him that he wanted his support.

"I don't like you," he told him bluntly. Fudge seemed surprised as Fenrir's eyes hardened and he leaned forward. "I don't like how you run your office and I don't like you bribing me. I have never taken any bribes for my company. Like any year before us, we will save our support until someone of value reaches out to me." His eyes were cold and his words were tipped with ice. "I like Rufus Scrimegeour more. He atually takes action and doesn't whimper like you." Fenrir stood up suddenly, eyes blazing with fury. "You are too smug with your position. You come into my office and try to bribe me to back you." Ice would have shivered at his next word. "Out."

"B-But-"

"OUT!" He roared. Fudge quickly jumped up and left the office. Bella entered, eyes wary as he sank into his seat.

"Fenrir.."

"Send in the next appointment."

She was silent before sighing. "Yes sir," she said in a soft resigned voice.

* * *

The day flew by, appointment after appointment. Some time during the day he had received lunch, made a few business calls, signed some papers, and walked around the building and helped with the manual labor. Fenrir was known for not just sitting on his ass, but actually getting up and helping make the things they sold.

Finally the time of midnight came around and he was off. He had to stay later to make up for being so late. It was a policy in his company. He even did it himself. No one was spared and if they didn't do it, they were punished. Bella was sitting outside of his office as he exited. She had two lunch bags in her lap. She jumped up, quickly handing one to him. He opened it, mouth watering at the smell of a hamburger. "Thanks," he said gruffly before tearing into it. She laughed and walked with him. "How'd your date go?"

"Diastrous." She said in delight. "We ended up at his place, had sex, then he told me he loved me." She scowled. "I've known him about two weeks. A little too early. So, I booted." She shrugged. He laughed as he chewed. "Now. My place or your's?" She asked.

"Mine."

* * *

It was a custom of their's to go to each other's houses after work. Only if they thought that comfort was needed. Bella frequently stayed at Fenrir's house, not so much the other way around. They were sitting on Fenrir's bed, while the game played on the telly. They neither were paying much attention to it. Fenrir was listening for the door to open and Bella was watching Fenrir listen.

"Do you expect him to come back?"

"Left his bag. If he's a runaway, he'll need it."

"Doubtful. Its probably just stuff he stole."

"Damnit Bella! I'm worried about him!" He glared at her. "Is it bad that I'm feeling an emotion besides anger?"

She glared back, crossing her arms over her chest. "It is when you're feeling it for a kid that's probably a minor and a stranger!"

He didn't reply.

She growled. "Damnit Fenrir, I can't help you if you don't help me out here!"

"I didn't ask for any help!"

"Just like that kid didn't!"

"Not vocally, but with his eyes!"

"You _never _help anyone out unless there's something for you to gain!"

He glared at her, but she didn't back down. His glare deflated and he sighed, shoulders slumping. "It was just intial attraction, I guess." He layed back on the bed, closing his eyes. "He almost made my car wreck and I was curious to why he was being chased and why he'd risk dying to get away. Obviously my plan didn't work out all that well." A bitterful chuckle.

He felt the bed dip as she laid next to him.

"The worst part is that I want to know why he's running," he whispered, talking mostly to himself. Bella pitied him at this moment. She knew of his fascination of running. He was constantly running away. He couldn't be in a relationship, and he hated his family. He always left a function if they showed up. He ran away from his past, but it always caught up with him. He couldn't let it go that his father disowned him. Just recently his mother tried to reconnect with her son, but Fenrir spurned her advances.

Bella hated those people. They had wounded this man far deeper than anyone else. Yet this strange boy had made a mark. That puzzled her. What had that boy done to affect this man so badly? "How'd he leave?" She asked softly.

"He ran away from me."

* * *

A/N: So I hate this chapter. Who else? -Watches hands raise- Right, so we all agree. This chapter sucks donkey dong. Yuck. The next one will be better! Promise! So please review. Hate mail fully appreciated.

Millenia: I understand what you mean. : And me too. I'm at a stand-still for that. XD What languages do you speak? I've got just plain old English. But I know enough of French for me to survive if stranded there. Hopefully. Though if some hot French guy comes along, I'll pretty much be putty in his hands. XD


	7. Chapter Seven: Mystery

A New Life, For Better or For Worse

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Disclaimer: Harry Potter's rights belong to J. K. Rowling. But the rights to Bella belong to me. I made her. She's mine! Stay away! D8

A/N: DON'T HATE ME. SORRY ITS SO LATE. I've just been puttin' it off. No real excuses besides working and laziness. -Shrugs- But its out now. -Grins- And I rather like this chapter. I do think you all will too. -Excessive bow- Enjoy!

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Aisling-Siobhan.

* * *

Life in the Weasley household, Harry soon learned, was never peaceful. Something was always happening and everything seemed to be very hectic. Percy was always muttering to himself, working all hours of the day and night, the twins Fred and George were constantly popping in and out as they managed their joke shop, Ron was constantly having friends over, and Ginny couldn't stay in the same room as him for longer than five minutes.

It didn't help none that she walked in on him changing one day.

He was staying in a room that their older brother Charlie stayed in before he moved out. Once he had heard that there were two unaccounted for Weasleys, Harry was flabbergasted.

How many kids could one womb spit out!?

Seven it seemed was the appropriate answer.

"Harry, could you put the baked potatoes in the oven?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she fiddled with something for dinner. Harry mostly helped out in the kitchen whenever Mrs. Weasley was home. It was usually just her cooking for this large household, which always grew a couple of people for friends, and he took it upon himself to help cook. He had a good hand at cooking, something he picked up when he was still living with his mom.

"Sure." He quickly slid the potatoes into the over before going back to doing whatever else he did. Whenever the family was gone, kids to the school and work, he would have the house to himself.

He cleaned it.

The house was a constant battle for cleanliness. There was always something to be done, so he never found time to think except before he fell asleep. And those thoughts were plagued with a man named Fenrir.

He couldn't seem to slip away from that one day he was at his house. He shivered as the image of the man clad only in a towel floated past his mental eye. Fenrir had starred in a couple of his best wet dreams to date.

He quickly knocked the image from his mind so he could concentrate on dinner.

* * *

"I'm gonna go out tonight, okay?" He asked the head of the household.

Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly. "Our home is your home Harry. Since you don't have school tomorrow," this was a sore topic for them, "you can go out. But I don't want you staying out all night. You have a key to the house, so lock up when you leave and come back." He nodded and quickly hugged her. "Goodnight Harry. I've got work early in the morning so I won't be here when you get up."

He nodded. "Night Mrs. Weasley."

He was getting the urge to leave again. He loved it here… but it just felt like a different world. A family that loved each other. A very _large _family.

Would it be so bad for him to stay with them?

He hugged himself as he began his walk. He would leave in a couple of days at most, but he had to tell Mrs. Weasley beforehand. He winced. That was not a conversation he wanted to have with her.

Harry lost himself in his thoughts, finally indulging himself to think of Fenrir. He was so lost within his thoughts that he was surprised to find himself in a park. "Crap." He quickly scanned the area.

Yup.

He was lost.

"Bloody hell," he cursed loudly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and trudged himself over to the swings. His eyes, however, betrayed his happiness. He loved parks. Particularly the swings in parks. One of his favorite memories as a kid was going to a park with his dad and mum, swinging really high in the air, and having a picnic at said park. He said forlornly. If only the past could come alive…

He sat himself on a swing, pushing himself on slightly whilst his mind wandered once again.

He was jerked to an abrupt stop when someone behind him grabbed the chains of the swing. His heart jerked and he quickly jumped out of the seat, stumbling slightly on the loose woodchips. He turned around, eyeing the stranger distrustfully.

The man was tall. But, as his mind quickly supplied, shorter than Fenrir. Which didn't help much. That man had been a giant! This man was tall, as said before, with thick black hair which was long enough to fall just short of the tops of the sunglasses he wore.

Okay. What a freak, Harry decided. Sunglasses? At night? Who wore sunglasses at night?

…

OMIFREAKIN'GOSHHE'SAVAMPIRE.

With a deep breath, he settled his thoughts. Vampires weren't real after all. _Well, _he thought to himself. _How do I know they just aren't hiding? Maybe he's come to tell me I'm his mate or maybe that he 'vants to suck me bluud.'_ A snort in his head was his answer.

The man's lips were set in a line, neither smiling nor frowning. Just a line. Which sort of creeped Harry out. I mean, who just has a blank face? He nervously gave a half-grin before backing up a few steps. "Uhm, sorry?" What he was apologizing for he had no idea. "If that's your swing, I'll give it up."

The man's lips slowly drew into a smirk as he titled his head down, red eyes peering out from behind the sunglasses. "What's a pretty little dove like you doing so late out, hm?" Harry blushed at being called a 'pretty little dove'. He didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"J-Just waitin' for a friend, that's all." He stammered as he took a few more courtesy steps away from the stranger. The man raised an eyebrow as to say he didn't believe him. Well, Harry wasn't a good liar. BUT THIS MAN WAS ALSO VERY INTIMADATING. Who in the bloody hell has red eyes and black hair? If you have red eyes, weren't you supposed to be a freakin' albino? This man was tanned! And had black hair! What was the world coming to!?

Harry scowled unhappily at the man. "Anyways, its none of your damn business," he spat. He had gotten over the speed bump of surprise. If he had been a wolf his fur would be bristling from his ferocity.

Something about the man just smelled funny. The man smirked, his sunglasses hiding his queer eyes once more. He had been holding onto the chains on the swing, slightly leaning onto them, but now stood away from them, striding towards Harry with quick, sure steps. With a yelp of surprise, Harry found himself placed conveniently against a tree. A moment to curse his bad luck before the man's body was placed just scant inches away from him. He gulped audibly.

"So the dove shows his true form, eh?" He whispered, hot breath causing Harry to flinch.

_This is bad! This is VERY bad! I'mma gonna get raped against a tree in a FREAKING park! _Those were just a few of the thoughts running through his head.

"Gerroff!" He growled and vainly tried to push the man away. He just leaned closer instead. He smirked.

"Pretty little dove," he cooed. "Won't you play with me while you wait for your 'friend'?"

"Back the fuck off of him." A voice growled loudly behind the pair.

Harry couldn't see who said it, but his heart leapt at his savior's voice. He would have recognized it within a crowd. "Fenrir!" The name jumped from his lips with joy. The stranger, however, was frowning and pulled away just slightly.

"You heard me." Fenrir growled, amber eyes glowing dangerously. "Back the fuck off my friend."

The man slowly pulled himself away from the younger male. "Ah. You are his friend?" He smirked, strolling forward before stopping two feet away. "You might want to keep your dove close, Fenrir." The amber eyes lost some of their ferocity, puzzlement now replacing it. "Or someone else will snatch him away." He tossed a careless glance over his shoulder. "I'll be seeing you dove." Then he sauntered away, acting like he had won instead of lost, a merry tune whistling from his lips.

Fenrir glared at the man's back before turning concerned eyes onto the teenager.

Harry quickly closed the distance between them, throwing his arms around his neck. The taller man was surprised at the sudden embrace, but quickly noted that Harry was shaking. He scolded himself for not thinking that might have scared the boy. He quickly wrapped his long arms around his companion and held him tightly.

Only to ruin the moment by saying, "I'm always rescuing you, huh, princess?" He teased.

Harry quickly drew back and slapped upside his head. "Idiot! Ruin the fuckin' moment!"

He only grinned in return, grabbing the hand and pulling the boy into a sharp kiss. Harry was too stunned to react. For a moment anyway, then he quickly pulled back and punched Fenrir in the chest. "Don't kiss me!"

A laughing Fenrir drew away, rubbing his chest. "Sorry. Heat in the moment. You know." His eyes were finally laughing with joy. Quickly the laughter died down as he glowered down at the boy. "Where the fuck have you been? You ran from my apartment and I haven't seen head or tail of you for two weeks!" He let out a growl. "You're lucky I don't ram you against the tree from all the fuckin' sexual frustration!"

Harry blushed slightly, but didn't care. "Why do you care where I've been staying?" He spat. "I'm just a person you picked up from the streets! And what gave you the fuckin' right to pry into my personal life? The key word is 'personal'. Meaning its none of ya damn business!" He snorted and crossed his arms. "And its not my fault if you've got E.D." He saw fire burn in Fenrir's eyes and he allowed himself some pride at besting the man at a game of words.

Well. That pride was short lived as Fenrir grabbed Harry and forced him into a nerve-tingling kiss. The kiss was short, but full of possessiveness, want, need, lust, concern, sorrow, and teeth. Harry was shocked that so much could be portrayed in a kiss. He took a shaky step back as Fenrir glared at him. "Wow." He murmured.

Fenrir smirked. "Wow indeed brat. Now, are you coming back to my apartment with me or not? This time we sort everything out that needs to be sorted out with no running away on either parties." He held his hand out, willing with his eyes for Harry to take it. So much went unsaid when he stuck out his hand, but the words were received nonetheless.

Harry looked at the hand. This hand belonged to a man who was attracted to him, but at the same time was a companion of the urge to run. Not the run Harry was used to, but the chase of the run. He had chased Harry even when he had lost sight of his prey, but now he was caught. He was used to fleeing. He was used to being a coward and leaving whenever the going got tough.

He glanced behind him, missing the pained look in those amber orbs as he did so, as if to see the Weasley family. He couldn't always be there and the feeling to run was overcoming him for that family. Where did that feeling wish to take him? He looked back at the man and knew that he would have tried to locate this man.

If just for the sake of his duffle bag and his belongings.

He took the hand without a second thought, a soft smile playing at his lips.

Fenrir's face had been hard prior to the grip on his hand, but it softened as the words and feelings were accepted. As the sun began its descent upwards, something had blossomed between two kindred souls of running. One to chase, one to flee. But at the moment they were content, walking away hand in hand.

"I'll have to call the Weasleys tomorrow morning," he informed his companion. At the questioning look he explained, "The Weasleys were the family I was staying with."

"I got worried for nothin'," he grumbled.

Harry grinned up at him.

What was between them was a mystery at the moment. A mystery Fenrir and Harry were determined to figure out. Anyone else wouldn't have stuck in their mind like they had. This mystery was pulling its final strings if they had anything to say about it.

Too bad they didn't.

* * *

A/N: Well!? They finally got back together! Er, sort of. . I've still got _plenty _of things in stock for them. Mwuahaha! Now, thank you all who reviewed and brought my spirits up. It brings me joy to see people weren't furious with me. Hopefully you'll still feel that way 'bout this chapter! XD So guys, please review! I do take a lot of consideration to those who give me help and advice. And guess what? One of MY favorite authors is reading this story. At least it said she faved it. So that brings me pride. : Everyone needs to go read HER stories now! She would be Aisling-Siobhan. She's freaking amazing. And yes, I am a shameless advertising whore. She didn't even ask me, but I feel like everyone should take the time to sample her fine wares. 8 If not, then its your lost. BUT GUYS, UHM, REVIEW.

Andi: Was it answered in this chapter? : Your reviews always make me happy.

Millenia: Yes, inner turmoil makes a short break into externalness in this chapter. ;P And if there are almost no Fenrir/Harry stories in French, why don't you offer to translate some good stories into French for the stories you like? I know some really good stories that have been translated into several different languages. Abandon and Reclaim are very long Tom RiddlexHarry Potter stories that have been translated quite a bit. Lovely reads. But yes, play the lost tourist that needs a helping hand in finding some foreign yaoi. :P

Ellie: Bella is a totally original character. I usually like evil characters, but I can't get over Sirius' death at her hands. -Scowls- She's WAY down on my like list and HIGH up on the dislike one.

If I missed your review, terribly sorry! My inbox is flooded with other ffdotnet stuff and whatever I join and forget about online! Gmail keeps its somewhat organized, but its still in a messy way. Thank you nonetheless for your review! And please review again!


	8. Chapter Eight: Meeting

A New Life, For Better or For Worse

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Bella, however, does.

A/N: 83 Did everyone like my ending on the last one? I certainly did! -Cackles- Now here's another chapter for all you lovelies. You guys make me so happy. : Btw, I'm watching Labyrinth right now and I love this movie. DAVID BOWIE IS SO EFFIN' HOT. And I want a clock with thirteen hours on it.

* * *

They sat opposite of each other in Fenrir's kitchen. There was an island counter in the large room and both had taken a stool on either side to sit. "The Weasleys?" Fenrir snorted. "I've heard of the family. They're friends of Dumbledore." He shook his head slowly.

"Who's Dumbledore?"

"He owns the private academy in the city. All of the best of the best go there for their education. Many of my business associates send their children there." He paused. "I went there as a child."

"Is Dumbledore an old geezer?"

Fenrir chuckled. "He's really old, but still energized. He's a snaky little bastard. Always meddling. He's opened a few other businesses and we have connections to him from my work."

"What do you do?"

"I own my own company. We sell fast anything. I don't really know the mechanics of it, I just sign the paperwork. Bella, my assistant, handles pretty much everything." He smirked. "She's vicious when it comes to work." He paused. "Ah, that reminds me. I've got to call her and tell her I'm okay." As he pulled out his phone he explained. "She's been staying with me for a while since she thought I might try to off myself, but you are definitely not _that _special," he teased. "So I told her I was going out for a run and she told me to call her when I got back home."

"_Fenrir? You back?" _Someone mumbled sleepily from the other side of the phone. He got up and left the room, talking softly under his breath.

"Ya. I got the kid Bells."

"_Whaat?"_ She immediately was more awake. _"Where'd you find him?"_

"About to get his ass raped in the park." He snorted. "He's staying with me now. I won't be coming in tomorrow also." Before she could argue he spoke again, "That's an order."

She grumbled unhappily. _"Fine. I'll be coming to your house after work though to meet the kid. Does he like Chinese?"_

"No clue. We'll go out to eat when you get here. My treat."

She told him she would have made him pay anyways before they parted. He re-entered the kitchen, sliding the phone into his pocket as he did so. "Sorry 'bout that Harry." He said as he opened the fridge to get a new beer for him and a root beer for the other man. "Here." He slid the beverage over before popping his open with a hiss.

Harry scowled. "That smells horrible. How can you drink it?"

"It's an acquired taste," he answered with a shrug. He remembered at first he didn't like it, but when you were poor and had no other beer, you made do.

"So… now what?" Harry asked cautiously as he rubbed the rim of his can. "I mean, we're here together now. I've promised not to run away and you've promised to not poke and prod at my mental scabs. So now what?"

Fenrir was thoughtful for a moment before taking a swig of his beer. "Nothin'?" He shrugged. "We can't start over, that's for sure. Too much has already gone through us. So we just pick up the pieces and keep going." He smirked. "I'll get the answer from you yet, pup."

Harry scowled. "Don't be so sure old man."

"Hey! I am not old!" Fenrir scowled in return and leaned over to swap at Harry's head, who pulled back with a laugh. "C'mere you!" He growled as he slipped off his stool, Harry doing the same thing. Soon he was chasing the younger man through the house, finally capturing him when he tackled him onto the couch. He quickly pinned him to the couch with his body, put Harry in a headlock and proceeded to noogie him.

"Ah! Stop! Mercy!" Harry cried, laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Do you give?" Fenrir growled out, his mouth next to Harry's ear. The laughter died away, Harry closing his eyes.

_Oh lord. I _really _want him to bite my ear. _Harry thought slowly. "Mhmm." He replied, afraid to move his head. To his annoyance, but also some relief, Fenrir pulled off of him and sat back on the other side of the couch. He scowled and rubbed his ear, slowly sitting himself up. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Fenrir.

Who stared right back.

Fenrir scowled.

Harry scowled right back.

"Why do you wear glasses?" He asked suddenly.

"'Cause my eyesight is horrible."

"Why not contacts?"

"First, I'm broke. Second, I don't really like the idea of putting something on my _eye_. Third, my glasses have never hindered me in any way." He paused. "Well, yes they have. But I like my glasses."

Fenrir snorted. "Glasses are ugly. They hide your eyes."

"Well, it's not your choice is it?"

"No," he grumbled. "But if it was, I'd get rid of those damn glasses."

Harry shrugged. "Too bad."

Silence collapsed on them again. But this time, it was a comfortable one. One that had Fenrir stretched out on the couch with Harry laying on it with them. They napped.

* * *

"Fenrir! I'm here!" Bella announced loudly as she unlocked the door and walked in. She closed it behind her and listened. Nothing returned her call. Which worried her. She groaned as the image of Fenrir finding his way into the boy's pants and now they were sleeping the sex off. "I'll kill him if that's the case," she growled. She had told him under no condition was he allowed to have sex with the boy until they knew each other better!

She quickly walked through the apartment at a hurried pace, but skidded to a stop in the living room. Fenrir and the boy were asleep on the couch, yes, but they had their clothes on. An improvement over the image in her mind's eye. She smiled as she noticed how the boy clutched onto Fenrir in his sleep and how Fenrir had a protective arm over him. She smiled sadly, sighing. "Oh Fenrir," she whispered softly. "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Not sure." Came the reply, causing her to jump in surprise. He opened one eye and grinned up at her. "Gotcha."

"You bastard!" She hissed, uncaring if she woke the boy up. "That was _so _unneccesary!"

A groan from Harry brought their attention to him. "Too much noise," he mumbled into Fenrir's chest. He groaned once more and pulled away, "Eww.. I drooled on you." Fenrir quickly pushed the boy off, where he hit the floor with a thud and a yelp. "Hey!"

"That's just disgusting." Fenrir stood up and walked around Harry. "I've gotta change this shirt then burn it." Harry scowled at his back as the man left.

"Asshole," he muttered unhappily as he slowly stood up and looked at Bella. He gave her a half-smile, slightly unsure how this would turn out without Fenrir there to mediate on the situation. "Uhm, hi," he started shyly. For some reason he felt like he was a bug under a microscope. "I'm Harry." So he wouldn't have to touch her he stuck his hands into his pockets, looking awkward and nervous. "As you probably know."

She stared at him, no emotion upon her face. "I'm Bella Alexander. Fenrir's assistant and without me he couldn't wipe his ass at work. We've been friends since he was disowned from his family." Harry perked up at that statement.

"He was disowned?"

She frowned. "He didn't tell you? He expects you to explain your situation, but doesn't say anything about his own?"

He shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Well, we've come to a sorts of agreement to not poke and prod at my metaphorical scabs. And I won't run away if he asks a personal question." He shrugged. "We'll see how long it'll last."

"Are you going to hurt him?" She asked suddenly, eyes narrowing.

Harry took an unexpected step back. "W-What? I don't think I'm going to, I certainly don't plan on it. But things happen and if I do hurt him.." He trailed off with a shrug. "You can't protect him from everything."

"I know that," she hissed. "But I will protect him whenever I can."

A snort drew their attention to the amber eyed man as he walked back into the room, a black shirt clinging to his torso. Harry licked his lips suddenly as he finally _looked _at the man. The hair was longer than last time, but still rather short. He could tell now though it was a very light blonde instead of silver, but the amber eyes still took his breath away. Well, that and his fantastic body. The shirt clung to his chest, showing off every impressive muscle as his body slimmed down to his hips and legs, which were clad in blue jeans that probably cost more than Harry's life. He had some lazy sandals on to end the whole ensemble.

At a quick glance at Bella, Harry knew he was horrifically underdressed. She was wearing three-inch heels, pin-strip black business pants, a top that matched with a cute pale yellow tank-top underneath (He knew this because the top was a button-up and she had it unbuttoned to show off the tank top) and had her long black hair pulled up into an elaborate bun.

Now Harry felt like a peasant visiting royals. He was wearing handy-downs that Mrs. Weasley gave him. Old, faded blue jeans with holes in the jeans that had belonged to Charlie, an overly large red shirt that Ron used to own, and then sneakers that Fred (Or was it George?) had grown too big for. He felt like a clown compared to them.

Oh well. Nothing he could do about it. He shrugged it off in his mind and folded his arms over his chest as he looked at Fenrir from behind his glasses. "I don't need protecting Bells. I'm fully capable of protecting myself." He grinned at her, a boyish grin. "Besides, if anyone's protecting anybody, I'm protecting princess over here." He jerked his thumb at Harry. "Saved his ass twice know."

"Don't call me 'princess' nimrod!" He protested, eyes lighting with fire. "I told you once and now I'm telling you twice! Don't call me that!" He poked his finger into Fenrir's chest once the man had made it to him. "Just because you've saved me from being raped doesn't mean you've got the right to call me 'princess.'"

"Third times the charm?" He teased, catching his hand and bringing it up to his face to lay a soft kiss on his palm.

Harry blushed bright red, but didn't pull his hand away. "I suppose," he murmured quietly. Then he remembered Bella was with them and pulled his hand away, scowl on his face as well as the blush. "Don't be so grabby," he grumbled.

Fenrir rolled his eyes as he walked past Harry and hugged Bella. He was an unusually affectionate person that night, Bella noted. He didn't usually show any romantic notion to whoever he was with, and he certainly didn't give out free hugs. He was more at home just standing beside someone, knocking his shoulder into their's. But for some reason this Harry boy made him a lot more affectionate.

Which slightly unnerved her.

She pulled back with a small smile. "All right. What do you feel like eating?" She asked, directing the question towards Harry. "Fenrir's paying, so indulge your fancy on anything. The sky's the limit basically." She laughed. "Now I'm in the mood for Chinese. What's your fancy?"

Harry was silent before just looking at Fenrir. "Whatever you guys want is fine with me."

Bella scowled. "No. Your choice."

"He doesn't have to choose if he doesn't want to," Fenrir chided.

"Oh yes he does. Pick, boy," she growled.

Harry took a slight step backwards, hiding more behind Fenrir. This girl could get kind of scary... "Uhm.." He quickly picked his mind, trying to think of something he hadn't had in a long time. "How 'bout... Chinese?" She scowled, starting to open her mouth. "I didn't pick it just because you mentioned it earlier." He had actually. "I haven't had Chinese in a couple of years and when you mentioned it, I kind of started to crave it." She scared the be-jebus out of him! She smiled though, turning into a completely different woman.

"Good. Now I know a wonderful Chinese restuarant a few blocks away, we can either walk safely or ride in Fenrir's car which can result in certain death." She teased. Fenrir scowled at her.

"Let's walk. I'm sure Fenrir can do with the exercise," he teased as he poked Fenrir's side. Who scowled, licked the palm of his hand and pushed his face away. "Ugh!" He wiped his cheek. "Gross!"

"Revenge for my shirt." He stated simply with a small smirk. Harry scowled and wiped his hand on his pants before scratching his nose. "We'll go our seperate ways after eating. After you've had enough time to interogate Harry, hm?" Bella looked sheepish for a moment. "Bells, he's fine, okay? And we aren't poking into each other's private life." She caught the last unspoken bit. _At the moment._

She smiled finally and nodded. "I'm allowed to be worried Fenrir. You haven't had a person over here besides me in a while that wasn't sexually related."

Harry blushed lightly. Their relationship was definately teetering on the sexual side.

"Now," she said as she reached up and took out her ponytail, letting her long black hair fall. "Time to walk. C'mon." She quickly left the apartment, heels pumping.

Harry glanced at Fenrir and found the man looking down at him. He scowled immediatly. "What?" He grumbled. Fenrir laughed softly and ruffled his hair. "Cut that out!" He hissed as he pulled away. He left the apartment, heading towards the elevator where Bella waited.

Fenrir locked his door behind him as he left, heading towards the stairs instead. "Damnit Fenrir!" Bella and Harry chorused. But it was Harry that continued as they ran across the hall to go to the stairs. "We are walking to the restuarant! We certainly don't need to be walking down flights of stairs beforehand!" Fenrir just laughed.

* * *

A/N: This one ran a little longer than I expected, so I cut it off. xD Sorry guys. The next chapter will feature the dinner and perhaps something more. -Suggestive eyebrow wiggle- Depends on Harry, of course. Now please review, okies? 'Cause that would be ever so lovely! Ah! And it was brought to my attention that I didn't explain what E.D. was in the last chapter even though I meant to. It means erectional dysfunction. Or something like it. Basically it means guys have trouble getting a boner and maintaining it. XD

Millenia: Oh yeah. I _do _take pleasure out of your suffering. -Cackles- And don't worry about my story, there are other much better stories than mine. Translate their's first if you do start translating. XD

Nou: Yep. : Smart one you are. And no it wasn't sarcastic. I'm very proud of my readers who figured it out. -Gives you a candy piece-

Lizzie: On the fence? I don't quite understand the meaning of that... '''

Andi: You do? Really? Well, maybe if you squint your eyes and turn your head a little to the right. XD

Thank you all and to all a good night!


	9. Chapter Nine: Dinner

A New Life, For Better or For Worse

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Disclaimer: Do I need to remind you this far in? NOT MINE.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. If any of ya'll went to my profile, I wrote an update to that my friend from out of state was down, so this wasn't going to be up for a while. It was also proving to be difficult at the end. -Scowl- It _finally _began to flow. AT THE FREAKING END. UGH. Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

The walk to the restaurant was uneventful except for when Fenrir called the restaurant and had them set up a booth away from the rest of the restaurant. A loud squabble had come across the phone, causing Fenrir to growl some orders and threats to whoever he was talking to. In the end he shut the phone with a smirk. The deed was being done. "And if it isn't done when we get there," he said as happily as he could. "Then I get to yell at them some more."

Bella smiled while Harry rolled his eyes. Rich people were so different.

Now they were at the booth. To Fenrir's great disappointment he couldn't yell at them when they arrived, the booth had been made. But he and Bella did smirk as they passed by the other customers who had to wait to be seated. Harry just ducked his head and followed. No doubt people were wondering who the little guy was with these two important, prominent people in high society.

"What may I get you three to drink?" A waiter asked after they sat down.

"A dry martini," Bella ordered.

"Shot of vodka, then a Bud Light," Fenrir growled.

"Water." Harry's dry reply came. He was too young to drink, which didn't stop him if the opportunity came up, but he didn't know how good their tolerance was and didn't need to be drinking if it was up to him to get them all to Fenrir's apartment. He knew he could probably get away with drinking if he was with them, but he didn't want to chance it. And he felt that Bella would probably stay sober and to be caught drunk around her would _probably _not be good.

The waiter nodded and whisked off to fulfill their wishes. Harry was sitting slouched at the end of the booth. On the other side of the table was Bella, then Fenrir, then himself slouching. Bella's eyes narrowed at him and she hissed, "Sit up straight." Like his mother.

He glared and scowled, hissing in return, "No."

He didn't want to make her angry, but she reminded him of his mother with that line. She was always nagging about his posture. Well… she used to before the incident. "I'll sit however the hell I want to!"

"Fenrir and I are very prominent figures in the public and it wouldn't look too good if we were at a table with a _ruffian!_"

Amber eyes leveled on her coolly. "Bella," he said, deep voice soft. "_I _am a ruffian. Just because he's slouching is no reason to bite his head off." Harry felt like sticking his tongue out at her- but that would be just too childish. And she'd probably rip it out of his throat. The amber eyes swung over to him, too cool to be the Fenrir that he knew's. Harry gulped and slowly straightened in his seat. A spark of warmth in those amber depths before it was gone. He watched the waiter as he set the drinks down, fiddling with his clipboard nervously. "Are you all ready to order?" He asked.

"No." Bella snapped as she flipped open the menu. The waiter nodded, smile in place still, and said that he'd be back in a few minutes before fleeing from the table.

Fenrir picked up his shot, quickly downed it and then sipped from his Bud Light. "What's good here Bells?" He asked, warmth spreading through him. She immediately began to name off food, what was in it, and give her own opinion.

Fenrir discreetly winked at him, causing him to blush and hide his face behind the menu. He knew Harry had no idea what anything was on the menu and was helping him out. What was worse was that Harry was pretty sure Fenrir knew he picked this place just to shut up his friend. Wow.

What a stinker.

* * *

Finally they had decided what they were going to get and now Bella and Fenrir were scowling and wondering where the hell the waiter was.

Harry was wondering when the hell this dinner was going to be over and where the fuck was the bathroom!

Finally he slid out of his booth with a muttered, "Bathroom." He quickly left, determined to find it or die trying! Okay, well, maybe not _die _per say, but maybe whine. Yes, that sounded about right. Maybe Fenrir knew the way? He thought briefly of asking them, but decided against it. Where was his adventurer spirit? He would go upon this quest and find the god forsaken bathroom!

Luck was with him and he didn't need to be saved or had to ask for directions for he found the bathroom. He did his business quickly, but didn't return to the table. He was all alone in the bathroom. He let out a slow sigh as his eyes slowly closed. Peace quickly washed over him, the music in the restaurant a faint reminded of the life outside of this reprise.

Then the door opened, people came in and he went out.

* * *

He slid into the booth, making sure to sit up straight this time as he did so. Food was sitting before him, and the smell wafted up into his nostrils, causing his stomach to grumble loudly. He quickly began to eat his meal, Chicken Lo Mein, with eagerness. He made quick work of the chicken before going in for the noodles. He ignored the vegetables entirely.

"Eat your vegetables Harry," Bella remarked as she ate her food with chopsticks. She and Fenrir both were using them, but, as they had guessed, Harry definately did _not _know how to use chopsticks so he used a fork isntead. He scowled at her. "Vegetables are good for you," she pointed out.

"These vegetables lost all their minerals and proteins and such when they were cooked," he retorted. "I remember hearing my chemistry teacher tell me about it. Raw veggies are the best." He stuck out his tongue in distaste. "Besides, vegetables don't have a taste and therefore taste bad."

"If they don't have a taste, they can't taste bad." Fenrir said, butting into the conversation.

"I like taste. Vegetables don't taste. Therefore bad taste."

"But they don't have a taste." Bella interupted.

"My logic cannot be defeated!" Harry said, raising his fork in the air. Bella rolled her eyes delicately while Fenrir snorted. Undelicately. "You're just jealous."

"Am not princess."

"_Don't call me princess!!"_ Harry stabbed Fenrir's food with his fork before pulling it back and stuffing it into his mouth. Fenrir smirked at him while Bella hid a smile. Harry let out a muffled sound while he grabbed his napkin and quickly spit into it. "Yuck! What the flying hippies are you eating!? That's definately not what you had decided before I left!"

"Exactly." Fenrir smirked. "When you left and the waiter came up, I picked something out at random and ordered it. Its pretty good, if hot." Harry by now was guzzling his water. When he slammed the near empty cup down he glared at the businessman. "That should teach you to eat what's on your plate."

Harry kicked Fenrir's leg under the table.

"Ouch!" Bella's face was full of suprise. "Who kicked me?"

He had the decency to look regretful and slowly raised his fork. "I thought that was Fenrir's leg.."

"My legs are _so _much better than his legs, how the bloody hell did you think it was his?"

"Well he's sitting next to me and that leg was pretty close. Do you have long legs by any chance?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "If that's not obvious I'm giving it an answer." Harry grinned and continued to get his noddles on his fork, badly.

_Well,_ Harry thought. _Bella's not too bad. She's just a bit scary and worried about Fenrir's best interests. But he is an adult and so am I, we can make our own choices. I wonder when I'll get tired of this life too..._

He was quickly brought out of that short slump when Fenrir poked his forehead. "Hey! Earth to princess! Bells asked you a question midget."

"Don't call me princess!" He paused. "Or midget!" He turned his gaze to Bella and grinned sheepishly. "What ya say?"

"I asked if you were pregnant since you've been eating your vegetables for a while now." He quickly looked down with horror, but still saw his group of vegetables uneaten. He looked back up to her smirking face. "Opps, my bad." He scowled, muttered some rather unsavory words, but didn't reply.

He pushed his plate away from him, slumping in his seat as he closed his eyes tiredly. He was still so very tired from last night. He winced as he remembered he still hadn't called Mrs. Weasley. She would probably be having a stroke at the thought of him lost and hungry, ignoring the fact that before entering her household he was like that nine times out of ten. _I've really got to get myself a map, _he thought suddenly. _That would definately make this trip a _lot _easier._ He looked at Fenrir and cocked his head. "Do ya have a phone on ya?"

Fenrir scowled as he lit up a cigeratte, ignoring the no smoking sign right by their booth while he did so, and deftly reached into his pocket and tossed it to him. "Who're you callin'?" He asked gruffly before taking a long drag on the fag. (A/N: I couldn't help myself. XD I love calling them fags, but alas, we mostly know them by cigerattes. Just this once, I promise!) His eyes narrowed. "Your boyfriend?"

Harry snorted as he flipped the phone open, seeing the time. It was now nine thirty eight p.m., but he knew Mrs. Weasley would be up a lot longer waiting for him to return home.

Home. That place was definitely not his home, but he wouldn't have minded it if it was. But it wasn't for him...

He snorted. "Definitely not. Though I'm sure the twins wouldn't mind a romp, I'm a bit of a conservatist." Fenrir snorted and Harry threw a vegetable at him before quickly slipping out of the booth and going into the bathroom once again.

He quickly punched in the numbers to their house phone, leaning against the wall away from the door. He put it up to his ear as he quickly thought of what to say. _"Hey Mrs. Weasley! Sorry I didn't come home last night, I was almost raped but this guy I knew saved me! He's the one I told you about before. Fenrir Greyback. Well we've made up and now I'm living at his place. Sorry to have made you worry!" _He snorted. That definitely would _not _work.

As he went over several different speeches, the ringing finally ended and a worried tone came from across it. _"Hello?"_ His breath caught in his throat for a moment. _"Is anyone there? Harry, is that you?"_

"Yes," he whispered. "Sorry 'bout not callin' Mrs. Weasley," he said softly.

_"Oh thank God you're alright! We were so worried about you! Where are you? Do you need us to come bring you home? Oh Arthur! Wake up! Its Harry!" _He heard many voices shout excitedly which lead to the conclusion that they were all camped out in the living room. He smiled to himself.

"No I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. I'm staying with my friend now. I'm sorry to suddenly vanish on you all, but I needed to get out of there. I felt a little overwhelmed."

_"So who is it you'll be staying with?"_

He winced and replied slowly, "Fenrir Greyback..."

Mrs. Weasley knew of their relationship and she tutted at him. _"Honey, Arthur and I would feel better if we met him before you went off and did who know's what with him. Fenrir Greyback." _She said the name to someone who was asking.

"Well I can't really answer to if he'd be willing to meet with you..." He chewed on his bottom lip. Molly and Arthur Weasley were like his parents now. He didn't want to have them meet, but he couldn't just say _no_.

"Gimmie that," a voice gruffly ordered as the phone was plucked from his grip. "This is Fenrir." He paused. "Yeah. No. No. Yeah. Two days. No. Three o'clock. Yeah. Bring the kids. I'll send a car to pick ya up. Bye." He tossed the phone to Harry, eyes sparkling with wickedness. "Hurry up. We're waiting outside, princess."

For once Harry didn't reprimind the nickname as he stared open-mouth at the man. The amber-eyed man smirked and used his index finger to close his mouth before leaving the bathroom. He slowly put the phone back up to his ear. "I'll see you there," he responded faintly before saying goodbye and hurrying out. Fenrir was just kept surprising him!

* * *

They walked side by side through the darkness. Soft chattering filled the air between them, laughter coming every once in a while. Bella stopped in her walk to look behind her at the pair. She smiled sadly before she kept walking. She knew something bad was going to happen to the couple, but she didn't know what or when. She just wished she could protect them from it.

* * *

A/N: Uggghhh. I'm sick. D8 I've been sick since the Fourth of July with a sore throat and it sucks. Anyway. Sorry this is so late! Again. I'm bad at updating. XD Love ya all though. Please review!


	10. Chapter Ten: Nerves

A New Life, For Better or For Worse

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, Bella is and anyone else who is not familiar with the Harry Potter-verse.

A/N: SRSLYSORRY. Words cannot express my unhappiness with how late this is and this chapter in general. Basically its just another filler. D: More words to explain at the bottom.

* * *

By command of Harry, Fenrir and him took the elevator up to his apartment instead of the long, tedious flight of stairs. When the ping finally came, the younger male was already half-asleep against the other, standing with the help of an arm around his waist. Harry wasn't sure why he was so tired from such an eventful day, but maybe that was it. Maybe he was tired because of this day, which had played so heavily on his nerves. Fenrir, on the other hand, was wide-awake and had been hoping to further their relationship whether by talking with their mouths or their tongues, but then Harry had to go and fall asleep! He couldn't keep the small grin off his face as he hoisted the smaller man into his arms, who let out a feeble protest.

"Oh shut up. Since you're my princess, I think I'm entitled to carrying out like one." He said. Harry muttered something into his chest about not being his. He chuckled in response and walked into the apartment after a tricky maneuver to unlock the door and lock it back behind him. The feat made him rather proud.

He used his foot to shut the door behind him and then dropped the keys on the hook next to the door before heading towards the bedroom. "Hey," he whispered as he shook him a little. "You need to wake up and get ready for bed."

"Dun wanna," he protested sleepily as he snuggled closer. "S'warm."

Fenrir grinned. "Well ain't that sweet princess," he cooed. "But ya still gotta." And with that, he dropped Harry onto the bed. Only thing was that Harry missed said bed and hit the floor. Wonderful. He grinned rather evilly at Harry, who hit with a loud 'thump' and groaned in reply to hitting the floor.

"Owwww." He whined, opening his eyes to glare upwards. "That was mean!" He growled out. Slowly he pushed himself up using the bed. "If you wanted to convince me you could have woken me up a gentler way."

"But it wouldn't have been as funny." Fenrir said with a grin before heading over to his closet. "I put your pack in here when you left." He informed him as he entered it, a large duffel bag came flying out of it a minute later. Harry let out a squeak of horror before diving across the bed, which he didn't make, and catching it. The bed was very large, large enough for about four people. The duffel bag bounced once on the other side of the bed, but came to no harm. Harry let out a relieved sigh. Fenrir laughed from inside the closet. "Did you think I would let it break?"

Harry glared at the closet as he sat up, and tugged the duffel bag over to him. "Did you look into my duffel bag?" He asked accusingly.

"Once." He said truthfully. "But then after my hand touched something cold, I thought to myself I'd prefer to not know if that was a knife. Then I zipped it back up and put it in here. And that's where its been since then."

Harry had no use but to believe him. It wasn't like he could back in time and check. He shrugged. As long as his picture was fine, he was good. He unzipped it, seeing his bundles of money and sugary sweets, but dug past those until he felt something cool touching his fingers. A small smile graced his lips as he pulled it out to gaze at the happy family in the picture. They stayed still, grinning up at him from happier days. He touched the face of his father lightly, wishing once again that he never asked his father to get him a drink. He sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. But then he slid the photo frame back into his bag, grabbing some sleeping pants, but one whiff of those told him they were dirty.

"Hey, Fenrir?" He called out. "All my clothes are dirty, could I wash them and use some of your pants to sleep in?"

A moment later and a pair of sleeping pants were thrown onto the bed. "Knock yourself out, princess. I made sure to give you drawstrings 'cause you're so much smaller than me." He laughed as he emerged from the closet. Harry glared at him before scrambling off the bed and entering the bathroom to change.

Fenrir went over to the closed door and knocked twice before calling, "I'm gonna throw your things in the wash. Since the bag's open, its really stinkin' up my room!" Harry's muffled shout became a yelp of pain as he fell over. The business-man burst out into laughter at the curses exploding from the room as he grabbed the bag from his bed and heading out of the room. He entered the utility room and quickly started up the washing machine. The only things he had sent out for cleaning were his rarely used suits. He put everything dark into the washing machine, putting the whites in a small pile on the floor. He left anything that wasn't Harry's clothes in the bag. He didn't go through any of it either. He shook his head slowly. _What's wrong with me? _He thought to himself as he headed back to his room.

Harry, he discovered, was already in the covers when he entered. In fact the little bugger was already asleep. A smile crept unbidden to his face as he viewed him before going into the bathroom to do his nightly routine and then crawl into bed and sleep. The smile stayed on his lips as they slept, spooning Harry from behind.

* * *

Harry let out a loud jaw-popping yawn as he sleepily eyed Fenrir who was walking around the room. He had his head propped up on his hand as his eyes followed the older man. Whenever he walked out of his sight he closed his eyes and dozed, but always rewoke when he heard the man utter a curse. He smacked his lips loudly, trying to gain some wetness in his desert-like mouth to no avail. His eyes slipped lower and lower, his head starting to fall forward, but a loud curse made his eyes jump open and his head snap back. "Why are you awake in this godforsaken hour?" He grumbled loudly as he now glared at the dressed man.

Fenrir could clean up real nice, Harry decided at that moment in time. Usually the man was dressed in expensive clothes like now, but all those other times he was dressed for comfort, not style. But now at five thirty eight in the morning he was dressed in a stylish suit. Fenrir glanced at his companion in the mirror before going back to fixing his tie. "Bella called me, how you slept through that is beyond me." He chuckled as he tugged it straight. "A company I'm wanting to buy has suddenly asked for a meeting and I'm going to meet them for a breakfast meeting. Then I've got a couple more meetings with a few other partners and need to be seen around town donating to random charities and helping little old ladies across the street." He mock sighed. "Such a harsh life I lead." Harry let out a warning growl just moments before he threw a pillow at the back of Fenrir's head as hard as he could.

Which wasn't much to begin with, but a pillow definitely didn't do any harm. Or actually, it wouldn't have if it had connected. But the growl and the mirror combined allowed Fenrir to easily turn around, grab the pillow, and pelt it back. Which smacked into Harry's face. The businessman laughed loudly at the grumbles coming from his companion. "You have free reign of the house Harry," he told him as he walked to his closet, voice growing in sound as he did so. "You can also leave whenever you want. Your clothes are in the dryer. I do expect you to be home before dark tonight and I myself should be home 'round five thirty. Give or take a couple minutes for traffic." He shrugged as he tied his shoes, uncaring that Harry couldn't see the shrug. He walked back out, paused by the bed to ruffle Harry's hair with a grin. "Sleep tight princess," he teased before walking out of the bedroom.

"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!" He heard echo behind him as he left the apartment, laughter leaving his lips loudly.

* * *

Harry was bored.

Hell, Harry was more than bored! He didn't even know the word that meant more than bored yet he was definitely that word!

After Fenrir had left for work he had slept longer. The bed was still warm and extremely comfortable so that it was easier than baking pie to fall back asleep. He had slept until eleven, then he woke up and as hard as he tried, he couldn't fall back asleep. So Harry took a bath. Now, that was pretty girly, but Harry didn't have to worry about that in an apartment all by himself. He lounged around in the bath for close to a hour, refilling the water so that it was hot for the majority of the time as he did so. Finally once he resembled a prune he drained the tub and rubbed himself dry with a fluffy white towel. The bathroom was amazing. A large clawed tub sat across from the door with a very modernized shower next to it. Two sinks were on the wall adjacent to it with a large mirror above them. The walls were painted a dark blue and the floor was tiled. The toilet was very sleek looking. Everything looked very expensive and Harry had a grand time just fooling around in the tub that was big enough for a couple of people.

He had dumped his towel on the floor, unsure of where it went. There were no hamper as he could see, so he just left it on the floor. It irked him to do so, but whatever. Finally he dressed in warm clothes, relishing in Fenrir's state of the art dryer.

Hell, as Harry discovered, everything was state of the art!

He took a hour to watch the telly, but found nothing of interest. The news was depressing and all that was on were soap operas for middle-aged house wives to fantasive over. He was definitely not married, middle-aged, or a woman so they held no interest for him.

Well, correction. He oogled over the hot gardeners for a minute or so before turning the telly off.

And that's where we find him now. Two in the afternoon and nothing to do. He had explored the apartment already, marvelled at stupid things and muttered unhappily about Fenrir's wealth. He was now splayed out on the couch, mouth hanging open as his stomach rumbled in protest. He was hungry to top it all off.

Hungry and bored, what a wonderful combination.

He scowled and sat up, glaring unhappily around him. "I could leave," he said to himself aloud. He wanted to get rid of the neverending silence around him. "But I have no money for food to spare and don't really feel like giving a bloke a quickie just for a hot dog." He licked his lips before sliding off the sleek black leather couch to pad across the thick carpet to the kitchen to fix himself a glass of water. Or a soda. Whatever would wet his whistle. The kitchen floor was cold against his bare feet, causing him to shiver as he walked to the fridge. He opened it and after a quick look over, pulled out a root beer and popped it open, taking a long, wonderful sip. "Ah. Much better." He could feel his mood picking up as he drank some more of the soda.

He glanced at the door, gnawing on his bottom lip before setting the drink down and walking quickly back into the bedroom. He grabbed his bag and opened it, pulling out a some money slowly. He counted and recounted before taking out some bills and shoving them in his pocket. He would buy something cheap and force Fenrir to either buy him a very good dinner or make it. He smiled to himself, quite proud of the idea. He quickly slipped on socks and shoes before leaving the apartment.

A/N: Uggghhhh. Sorry guys. I had this major writer's block and then Hurricane Ike came around too. Running on a generator right now. Give me sympathy, kay? Also, I love you guys. I won't have any unsigned review answers in this chapter. Thank you all who reviewed though. And if you did have a signed one and I didn't reply, my regrets. I was in a slump and though your review cheered me up, I couldn't reply. Ugh. Also, school's started up. Right now Ike has made it so we don't have school. : Which is nice. I just got a new job also and so I'm clocking the hours there. So don't yell TOO much. : Review lovelies?


End file.
